


Vivid

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dorks in Love, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Sweet, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that incident Levi's heart was locked away. He swore to focus on his work. But that didn't prepare him for the feelings he'd developed for for a certain someone along the way. Even in a time period of peace, he soon realizes physical obstacles aren't the only ones he has to overcome. In his line of work, feeling this way is a luxury on its own. To keep it, he must push through them. Even if it does mean breaking a heart along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this Au needs to be seen. I will be updating the other one soon. But please enjoy this one and leave a kudos or a comment.

Over head in the sky, the sun cracked darkness with its pure citrus light. Shades of indigo and voilet burst forth and painted the dessert sky. In the distance a black car raced and roared with the wind. In it, was a man by the name of Levi ackerman. His stone cold facial expression brought fear to those who dared challenge him. Levi's status was changed as of a few weeks ago. His dearly beloved family member Mikasa Ackerman had a hit placed on her head. During a drug exchange she was attacked. Trust and connections became strained. Upon hearing this, his protective nature and knack for order took over. Levi was to take over operations in the dessert city of trost. A place where the people played dirty and turned a blind eye to the crime going on. It was Levis job to keep things running smoothly. He oversaw every, last, detail, down to the smallest speck of dust. At his young age this was no small feat. He was now to be Erwin's right hand man once again. Levis controlled area was now Mikasa's to maintain. Unfortunately, Levi wasn't allowed the luxury of maintaining. He had to exterminate vermin in his new home. The drive over would have taken a toll on anyone. But he wasn't phased to a sleepless night or three. Sky scrapers kissed the sky and lit up when the sun caressed them with its light. It's soft gentle glow breathed life into the city's seemingly empty steets. His first goal was clear in his mind. Finding a woman by the name of annie Leonhardt.  
"If you see her, ask her to do this." He remembered Mikasa's request.  
Levi was on route to his new home. A loft inside a tall building that over looked the city. When he first arrived, Levi took a good look at the place in the time he was given. Upon further inspection Levi found his orders. He looked at a slip of paper with the address of a school. 

"For now you'll be a student undercover. There, you will find your marksman. Give her instructions on her next assignment." Levi read.

"Whatever you say prissy princess," Levi mumbled. Disguising himself as a student wasn't difficult. He was short in stature which left him wishing he was taller. But, in cases such as these, levi wasn't one to complain. The man who tried to murder Mikasa. Was none other than a man named lobov. A tyrant and a thorn in both Levi's and mikasa's side. He would stop at nothing to make Levis life a living hell. Back in France, he heard of his name. He may have even respected him. But his unruly methods of killing irked Levi. They were grotesque and sloppy. If it weren't for his connections and money. The man would have been in jail by now. When the two first met, it was Levi who insulted his proceedures. Lobov retaliated and the two have been at odds since. But today levi was done playing games. This annoyance would end... Levi was determined to have him wiped clean from this earth. It was time to leave for "college" Levi loathed the idea. The fact that mikasa wanted to stay in college. Left him both impressed and disgusted. Levi wasn't fond of massive amounts of people. Especially if they lacked hygiene. It repulsed him when he entered the hormone infested hallways. It reeked of cheap cologne and the faint smell of musk. How Mikasa survived the stench was beyond him. Following mikasas schedule. He found his lecture room. He grimaced when he found a sorry excuse of a "clean" desk. Knowing this would happped. Levi pulled out a small package of sanitary towelettes and went to cleaning. He sat down when he was more then satisfied. Playing as a student wasn't difficult for him. What made it difficult, was being surrounded by an old, ill cleaned space. Thankfully he was the first to enter the room. After the door clicked open students began to flood in.  
"Isn't it lonely without mikasa?" Armin asked Eren. "I guess," Eren muttered.  
"I wonder if she's alright..." armin asked, reasonably worried for her sudden departure.  
"Mikasa's strong. She'll be fine for the most part," the taller male yawned.  
"If you say so.. her seats filled too.." His blond friend mumbled. Levi overheard this conversation and immediately recognized the two. They were in photos with mikasa.   
Levi kept a close eye on the two before his focus shifted towards a blonde female by the name of annie. Her cold blooded stare could break down anyman. Levi knew that look well. The eyes of a killer was her most prominent feature. She sat in the row next to Levi. chewing on a piece of bubble gum. She blew a bubble out of bordem. Once it popped her eye sight fell on Levi. Levi lifted four fingers up and she immediately caught on.   
"A kill huh?" She thought as she rested her chin on her hand. The two exchanged looks after the professor introduced themself to Levi.   
"You might need these," Annie said, sliding over her notebook to Levi. Levi opened the book a read her message breifly.  
"We'll discuss later," He read.  
"Thank you, but It'd suck if you didn't have them." He replied.  
"Suit yourself.." she mumbled. Levi glanced at the two boys behind him in class. One was hard at work, while the other was half asleep. It bothered him immensely to see Eren's drool leak onto the desk. To have such a nice face and a disgusting habit repulsed Levi. During that whole lecture Levi couldn't help but focus on Eren. It urked him to see a clean desk sullied. Eren was more than happy to snooze when he could. While Levi, wondered why he bothered to come. When he woke eventually. Eren turned his attention to the new face in his lecture. Intrigued by this new character he smiled sleepily. He didn't care for him exactly. But he was curious, something about him was notable to say the least. Noticing eren's smile Levi wondered if he had known him. When eren fell back asleep for the remainder of the class. Levi was too busy being annoyed by his snoring. The professor seems to not care. When the whole 2 hour lecture was over. He noticed his blond friend leave to speak to the professor. Levi took this chance to stand up and leave his handkerchief on Erens desk.  
"This isn't a place to sleep you idiot," he mumbled. For mikasa's sake he would care for Eren and Armin.


	2. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes some interesting business investments

feeling better breathing some clean air. Levi felt there could be an opportunity. Recruitment wasn't something he did. But he could scout for potential. Throughout the day, professors droned on and on. As much as he hated it. He began to realize mikasa's need for this simple life. There was no need to plan. No need to watch your back. Everything was laid out in the open. He felt like a true civilian, even if it was just a role. Along the way he began to notice a few reoccurring characters. Annie, Armin, and Eren. He and annie kept close. under the guise of being the new student. She "helped" him get to know the place. As much as it was normal. Levi noticed some abnormal things mikasa may have missed. Levis eyes would glide over to the two during some lectures. They were both very plain looking. But they were unique in their own rights. Something about Armin made him stand out. He clearly looked like the rest. A perfect student, decent smile, and has probably good grades. But it was all so fake. One could argue he was small and weak. Not from Levi's point of view. He could tell there was more to him.  
Meanwhile, for Armin It was nice to see Annie warming up to someone else. He wasn't close to her. But he felt he knew her well. Looks can always deceive. Armin knew that all to well. While he was under the guise of taking notes for his class. Armin was writing down ingredients he would need for his next masterpiece. Armin wasn't a chef, but he could cook up some nice drugs. In his spare time. Armin used his knowledge to make money. It wasn't out of bordem. It was to survive in this city. He stopped for a moment and stared at Eren. The boy was sleeping peacefully in the back. Classes were always a place to sleep for Eren. This didn't bother Armin one bit. But it did make wish Eren would pay attention. Eren was a sweet boy, his temperament was an issue. However, that came from his passionate personality. Armin cherished his friend deeply. Becuase of this, he chose questionable methods of obtaining cash. All to stay by his side. Eren was the son of a prominent doctor. He considered upper middle class. To Armin it looked like he never worked. He was just gliding through life. Making horrible decisions and having it "easy." Mikasa and Armin were his best friends. Though he was never aware of their "other," hobbies and part time jobs. This made it easier on Armins conscience. Sadly however, in this moment he was struggling. Levi watched from afar. Clearly he was hard at work. Thought he new had to not be from this lecture. His eyes glanced down at the opened notebook. To a regular civilian, it would have been some nerd writing. But Levi knew better, snapping annoyingly loud. He did it, not just to bother armin. But to catch his attention. Levi wrote down a special Formula of erwins. Leaving his notebook out in the open. He waited for Armin to take the bait. Armin's eyes shifted toward the noise and caught a glimpse of Levi's note book. Levi stood up as class ended and smirked. Knowing it would rile up the kid. He left the room without saying a word.  
"What the fuck is he playing at?" Armin thought. Annie left as well and caught up to Levi. She lead him to a secluded room within the school. After searching and clearing the room. She turned to Levi and took a good look at him.  
"What is it?"  
"I was thinking of giving you a job."  
"Why?"  
"Mikasa's recommendation," he replied.  
"An Ackerman... Who do you want me to kill?" Annie asked. Annie was a powerful woman. she ranked 4th within the top 10 marksman for hire. Not only was her success rate high. But her strength rivaled Mikasa's. Despite their shaky past. Mikasa began to trust her after an incident the two went through. None of them talk about what happened that day. Since then, mikasas respect for her grew and annie kept her close.  
"No hesitation I see," Levi mumbled and pulled a file from out of his bag. He opened and tossed it onto the table. In it, there were photos of her next target. Annie picked up the photos and documents of his whereabouts.  
"Lobov is shit stain that needs to be cleaned. I don't need him breeding anymore. Skin him for his pelt."  
Annies eyes lit up in interest.  
"It will take a few days.."  
"No worries about expenses. We'll handle all the resources you will need." Levi replied. Annie looked away with a hint of embarassement. She pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Her life is in your hands.. she trusts that you are capable."  
"Is that so... has she said anything to you" the blonde replied. She felt strangely satisfied with hearing that from Levi.  
"Just the good bits," Levi mused.  
Levi handed her the first part of her payment as "encouragment," to finish her job. Annie took the bundle of cash and stuffed it in her bag.  
"I guess I have no choice but to make him suffer. I'll accept it." She whispered lowly.  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Levi replied. Annie nodded and saluted Levi. She then picked up her file and disappeared out the door. Levi pulled out his phone and stared at some important emails before messaging Mikasa. As he stepped out into the hallway. His thoughts trailed back to the boys back in his classroom. What the blond was writing was most interesting. To Levi he could be a valuable asset to Erwin. Levi made it out into the parking lot and leaned against his car waiting for him. Armin was beyond frustrated with Levi. If he had been found out he'd have no choice but to kill him or persuade him. If he was handed into the cops now he was sure to lose everything. Armin looked at eren who was sound asleep. the boy nudged his best friend till his eyes slowly cracked open. Eren yawned and stretched when he friend woke him up.  
"Mm..." he mumbled.  
"Eren, I'm gonna have to go ahead. I'll see you soon!" He said grabbing his bags and rushing after Levi. He stomped all the way to the front of the school. He scanned the area for Levi. Levi was tapping on his phone. The joy of maintaining clients was his job after all. Out of the corner of Armin's eye there he saw Levi. Leaning against the hood of a black muscle car. Armin's facial expression went from sweet and innocent to stern and deadly. He walked over and confronted him.  
"What the hell is your game?" He asked Levi. Levis eyes shifted to armins gaze causing the boy to step back slightly.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Are you trying to run me out of business? I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to expose me," Armin threatned. Levi raked his fingers through his glistening black locks.  
"Expose you? It's quite opposite actually, I wanted to meet you," he exhaled slowly.  
"Meet me?" Armin's hateful expression softened.  
"Of course, it's not every day I come by a smart kid like you," Levi replied.  
Armin was taken aback by Levi's response. To have someone so attractive notice him. Was something he wasn't used to. Armin played along with the man and smiled.  
"What do you want with me?" He chuckled.  
"I think you and I both know what I want..." Levi said, before he crossed his arms. Levis deep tone of voice made Armin shiver. If it wasn't for the public he would have gladly given him more than just drugs. "so tell me, do you sell?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"I do.." Armin nodded and bit his lip in frustration.  
"Mind giving me a sample or two?" Levi asked. Armin was slightly dumbfounded by his request. Drugs weren't all too cheap.  
"If I do give you some.. what's in it for me?" He blushed, thinking of Levi's response. His eyes slowly undressed Levi. They glazed over in lust as he smiled patiently waiting for the man to speak. Levi smirked and lifted up a paper.  
"I'll give you this.. and more," he answered. Armin woke from his sultry dream and looked at the paper. When he opened the folded paper his eyes widened in surprise.  
"This is!"  
"Not yours." Levi said as he snatched the paper back.  
"At least not until you accept my offer."  
"What offer?" Armin asked.  
"Word from my sources tell me yours a prime candidate to rule the cities underground drug domain." Levi told Armin.  
"Not only that.. but you're hiding something the world is aching to figure out."  
"My reputation proceeds me," Armin chuckled nervously.  
"Oh, im sure it does, I think you'd be a valuable asset to not only to me. but to my boss Erwin. If you play your cards right kid. you'll have your filthy hands counting cash," he replied  
"I wouldn't say I'm valuable.. but I do have something," Armin smoothly told Levi. The boy was absolutely enamored with Levi. He looked around and stepped closer to Levi. Armis smile though pure and sweet. Had sickly intentions of lustful desire.  
"Care to ellaborate?" Levi asked. The blond pulled out a chocolate kiss wrapped in tin foil. Levi stared at it blankly and looked at Armin straight after.  
"Chocolate?"  
"Not just any ordinary one.. it's meant to be an aphrodisiac. It has the chemical properties of something even more ecstasy. Its meant to be shared between two people when they kiss. The affects intensify any raw emotion and highten sexual insensity," he explained.  
"Interesting,"Levi mumbled. Levi examined it slowly. He was slightly impressed by such an ordinary looking object.  
"And you're sure it will get the job done?" He asked. Armin smiled and nodded.  
"I can vouch for it, I've tested it on myself," he replied.  
"You've got guts kid, like someone else I have in mind," Levi said, thinking of hanji in her inebriated state.  
"Does this mean I qualify?"  
"More than enough, how many of these for do you have?" Levi asked.  
"About 50+ why?"  
"How many can you have by next Saturday?"  
"By then... 200.. why-"  
"I'll make it your test.. bring them next Saturday to this address." He said handing armin a business card.  
"Oh.. W-Wait! What? That will be difficult and the expenses! I-"  
"Will be covered, consider this an investment in your talent. I'll be looking over every detail from affar of course," Levi replied.  
"Does this mean I'll be seeing more of you? I could demonstrate how it could be taken with you." Armin replied flirtatiously. "It's possible, but you'll see more of me later." Levi replied, ignoring Armins advances. Levi recieved a message from erwin and left his spot. He kept the sample as a gift from Armin and stuck it in his pocket.  
"Till then, see you soon," he said as he opened the door to his car.  
"Of course," the blond smiled and fidgeted. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable after Levi left. The blond hurried over to a lonely bathroom stall. His cock was rhrobbing from excitement as he tugged and stroked it. Having someone with such allure and dominant traits made him weak. He swooned and moaned quietly as he touched himself in ways he wished Levi would. His body was feverish, the boy panted with each stroke until his body succumbed to pleasure.  
"Oh I'll see you again soon.." he panted and looked at his sullied hand with a sadistic smile.


	3. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes a silent promise

"Levi..." a gentle voice called. He found himself sitting by a hospital bed next to a woman. Her face was blurred by the light that poured into the room. Levi remembered staring at her grimly. He remembered her cold clamy fingers, the soft chime of a heart monitor, and the gentleness of her voice. She was weak and frail, her body was withering away just as his feelings were. Levi could feel her life slip through his fingers. Her fading smile forever haunted his dreams. Many have died before his eyes. But her, she was truly different from the rest. When he woke, he laid there with a dead expression in his eyes. He longed for the dream to cease and at one point it did.  
"But why is it coming back now?" He thought.  
Over the past week, Levi skipped on most of his classes. Cleaning up the mess mikasa left was hell. On top of that, overseeing Armin's development wasn't easy. Armin's lingering stares left him questioning the boys intentions. Never the less, his investment seemed to be a wise one. Upon contracting him, Erwin wasn't as apprehensive as the others. In fact, he seemed quite intrigued by the boys capablities. Levi picked up on his interest and silently made it his duty to protect armin. He stood closer to the boy more so than usual. He'd speak to him for erwins sake and help him if need be. Though this behavior didn't help Armin's infatuation with Levi. The boy would melt went levi complimented him. Even if it was a small "good," he'd blush darkly and feel his little heart flutter. To Armin, levi never looked better until he saw him the next day. Each day his body burned for Levi. Being so enchanted by another human being was new to Armin.  
"Could this be love..?" He'd ask himself silently as he looked at Levi. The only other human interaction he had. Was that of his best friends and clients. But even so, they were just business ventures and family. He'd always worked so hard for Eren. But this was different from that close friendship.  
Whenever Levi would meet his gaze. He'd freeze up and his palms began to sweat. He enjoyed and relished Levis company. so much so, he went a bit insane the last two days of the work week. Having not seen Levi, made his heart sink. The man was always so aloof. His expressionless face made Armin's heart yearn to see the other side of Levi. During class, he'd be slightly annoyed. Especially when Levi would pay attention Eren from afar. He was a hard worker but the way he'd fall asleep in class pissed Levi off. Eren wasn't aware of Levi's stare so much. He'd just wonder about the world and sleep. Then a packet of tissues would appear. This happened almost every time Levi came to class. "the tissue fairy came to save me again." He'd tell Mikasa over the phone. Mikasa had a vague idea of who'd be the one to do that. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or thankful. But whatever Levi was doing. He was decently watching over the two. From the way Armin sounded he was content. But Eren was more on the exhuasted student side. She smiled to herself on the phone listening to the two's banter and thanked Levi silently. She had gotten word from annie and blushed when she had a recieved a message from her.  
"Going to murder the son of a bitch. Don't die on me. - annie"  
"I'm not going to die." Mikasa mumbled. Levis controlled town was paradise for her but she felt lonely and deeply missed her friends. Armin and Eren seemed to be branching out just fine. Which isn't all to terrible, but it saddened her to know she was missing out. Meanwhile, Levi was taking care of setting up for a "small" event coming up on Saturday. Eren noticed the disgruntled look on armins face in those two days. For the past two weeks Armin would skip on hanging out. It left him to resort to being around Connie and Sasha. A couple who's idea of a good time was sampling cheeses. Eren shivered at the thought of the stench of cheese. After that day he began to reconsider how he should spend his day. Eren used this free time to wander around the city he now lived in. His old hometown was nothing compared to this. Despite it being an urban jungle. There were areas that seemed to blend in with quiet suburban life. Eren nicknamed this area the outlands. Though eren was a free spirit and didn't mind being away. He would spend his time wandering by the river whenever he'd feel homesick. Erens habits were always tied in with his curiosity somehow. sometimes it landed him in unknown areas he'd get lost in. As Eren roamed freely, he would think about his surroundings. Something about Armin made him feel more distant. Eren looked at the handkerchief Levi had left on a Monday at exactly two weeks ago. He never quite got a good look at the man. But didn't exactly make the effort to either. Still, he wanted to return the item back to Levi and thank him. Had he not left this tiny peice of cloth. Erens sleeves would have been soaked in his own saliva. He never bothered to tell Armin but he wondered how to approach Levi. The stressed out vibe Armin emitted in the past few days. By now, cloudy skys, scarves and cool dark nights we eren's guilty pleasure. But little did he know a huge festivity would come along. Levi was preparing for Erwin's birthday. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea. In fact, he loathed the idea of drunkards grinding and sweating on each other. But it was always tradition to put these "small" festivities together. That and hanji would never cease her mindless chatter about it until Levi gave in. Celebrating was a luxury after all. So if they had a reason to, it wouldn't hurt anybody right? Levi wasn't one to be elated for throwing a party in their warehouse. But he was rather fond of doing detail work as long as it was clean cut. He signed for crates of alcohol that filled up the bar. Though the old brick warehouse was seemingly abandoned. Back then it was a complete dump. But, Erwin saw it's potential and renovated inside. Hiding in plain sight was it's best camouflage in Erwin's mind. Levi wasn't fond of the dusty, cob Web covered bricks. But did agree it was in an area no one would purposefully walk to.  
"Only an idiot would wander into these parts.. so I'll give you that." He'd tell Erwin. Days seemed to stretch and the week slowly lulled itself forward. Saturday came along with the cool fall breeze and Levi was discussing the effects of Armin's drug with Erwin.  
"So the boy, he shows that much promise?" Erwin asked Levi.  
"He's good enough to invest in. That's about it," he replied.  
"Tell me more about this Armin Arlert boy," he mused. Erwin's didn't mask his interest one bit.  
"He's not some scary looking shit talker like I've dealt with before. He's a feeble tiny little thing, shoulder length blond hair, pale skin and big blue doe eyes. Kind of makes me sick looking at how sweet he is. to know he of all people created such a powerful drug. Makes me both sick and impressed," Levi replied. Erwin's lips stretched into a smile thinking of the boys features. Levi stared blankly and excused himself knowing Erwin's expression all to well.  
"Haven't seen that in a while," He thought as he walked down the hallway. Levi tugged on his cuff link and fixed it as he went to oversee the lights of the "small," get together they would have that evening. During this small time period of peace. Eren was talking with Armin on the phone.  
"Armin, hang outtt," Eren whined. Armin was hurriedly getting things together as he was on the phone.  
"H-Huh? Oh i'm sorry I can't," he replied.  
"Why not, has work been all you can think about?" Eren paused for a moment feeling mischievous. He smirked and gasped dramatically.  
"Don't tell me. you're nailing someone on the side! Armin you sly-"  
"W-What? N-No! I just have been busy with work!" He replied. His face flushed a deep red from eren's comment. The mere thought of kissing let alone fucking levi made him stutter.  
"I'm kidding, get your mind out of the gutter," Eren laughed, satisfied with Armin's reaction.  
"You put it there in the first place," Armin mumbled irritably.  
"You sure we can't hang out today?" Eren pouted.  
"Yes I'm sure eren, besides, we can hang out soon right?"  
"Yeah, I suppose, but seriously, how lucky are you working on a night like this?" Eren sighed sarcastically.  
"It's not that bad of a job... but I'll agree it's a nice night.. still I have to get going. So I'll see you soon okay? Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck bud," Eren mumbled before Armin disconnected. Eren sighed and laid back staring at his white ceiling. The world seemed to slow down. Eren was incapable of sitting or staying in place for long periods of time. His prescription Adderall was always an option. But he felt so plain, so boring, so... /tame/ on that pill. Eren wasn't the type to go wild and do drugs. His father scarred him with his patients enough. Though it wasn't the scarring that killed the idea. He just didn't find the right person to experience it with. Eren laid on his left side, then his right, he curled up and sprawled out. He lifted his legs and rested them on rhe wall and couldn't find a comfortable positon. It wasn't until after a rather annoyed sigh; that he decided to slip on his shoes and allow his feet to carry him wherever they could.  
while eren disappeared into the unknown.


	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story go ahead and levi a kudos! Comments are also welcome as well! Thanks so much for reading till the next update enjoy!

The full moon hung plump in the sky as the music lifted everyone's spirits. Well, all but one, Levi stood by the bar and sipped on a glass of wine. He wasn't taking human interaction all that well. But the alcohol did help keep his mind sane. But as he finally sank into his drunken bliss. It was broken as soon as he heard a woman yelling his name.  
"LEVVVVIIII" Hanji called as she pushed through the crowd like a one woman stampede  
"No,"  
"But I didn't say anything?"  
"With your high ass who knows what'll come out of your mouth glasses." he told her before he sipped from his glass.  
"Oh lighten up Levi! can't you just enjoy it? Why the long face short muffin?"  
"Hanji..." Levi growled.  
"Fancy seeing you at an actual party. I thought it wasn't your style?"  
"It's Erwins birthday, I made this shit happen. How could I not oversee everything?"  
"You need to relax! Have three shots on me! Come onn~" she slurred.  
"Hanji, no."  
"Hanji no, I'm such a prude at my own party~ Je suis Français. I only drink imported wine from my home even though I can't drunk easily~ ooh I'm scary levi~ I'm so sexy everyone wants to climb my dick like the eiffel tower. I need someone to lick my tasty baguette so I can be less of a prude~ oh hush levi! Have some fun!" She giggled. Levi glared at her but before he could could reply his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and recieved a text from Armin telling him he had made it. Hanji munched on a PowerBar and leaned on Levi's shoulder. She reeked of weed and it made Levi uncomfortable. He shrugged her off and walked away from her.  
"Hm? Where ya going?"  
"Work," he replied.  
"Aw... take care~" she said as she went to find her next victim. Levi easily slid through the crowd of the giant room of course there was always a push and pull situation. But it wasn't anything Levi couldn't handle. Armin fidgeted and used his phone as a mirror. From the muddled sound of music he wondered if he was underdressed for the event. A beanie, Tshirt, and distressed blue jeans would hardly be enough to make an impression. But his mind suddenly forgot about that as soon as he saw Levi. His jaw dropped when Levi opened the door. Levis navy blue fitted suit was refreshing to say the least. Seeing him looking so professional and down right sexy made him all the more desirable.  
"Good to see you came," Levi said as a formality.  
"Of course," the blond blushed. He was thankful the dark lighting made it hard to discern his flushed cheeks. Levi left the door open for Armin to enter the building. Once inside, Armin followed the Levi. Due to the amount of people inside. The building was like a sauna. He was suprised Levi wasn't sweating through his suit jacket. Armin kept his head low as they walked to the other side of the building. Once there, Levi brought him to a less inhabited area of the building. Though Levi was small, Armin found it hard to match his pace. Down a lonely hallway, they met two giant guards in front of a steel black doors. They acknowledged levi and opened the doors for them. Armin was hesitant at first but knew better than to start a scene. Armin looked around and found elegant paintings donning the walld. At the center of the room. He noticed a burly man sitting at his giant desk.  
"Erwin, he's here," Levi said. Armins eyes settled on the man. If he hasn't had fallen for Levi, his strong arms and a golden hair would have made him weak between the knees. Erwin finished reading some documents and set them aside. He took off his reading glasses and took a good look at Armin. Levi stood there silently as the two spoke.  
"Armin Arlert correct?" Erwin asked politely with a smile.  
"Oh um yes! That's me," he laughed hesitantly. Erwin leaned back on his chair and looked at the duffle bag he had hanging from his shoulder.  
"I take it you brought what we paid you for?" He asked.  
"Yes sir! But with all due respect sir.. I'd like to be the one to distribute them. Is that a problem?" He asked politely.  
"No issue here," he paused for a moment and looked at Levi.  
"Levi tells me that this has certain  
/special/ properties."  
"Oh yes of course, then you know how it's meant to be taken correct?" Armin fiddled with the strap and looked at Levi.  
"I wonder if he tried it already with someone else?" He thought as he bit his lip.  
"That I do, what else does it do?" Erwin asked.  
"Aside from hightening your senses and sexual arousal. It also sends it in slow waves to not overwhelm the user. It is sure to make for a nice kiss," Armin answered cheerfully.  
"I see, have you used it with someone before?"  
"Oh, uh, not exactly, but I'm not opposed to it," Armin blushed and thought of Levi. Whilst they were talking, one of Levi's men entered quietly and whispered in his ear. Turns out there was an incident happening in the front. Levi silently excused himself and went to assess the situation before it got any worse. Armin sighed watching Levi walk away. But this was a job, he would have to see him later.  
"Not opposed to it? Quite bold for someone of your stature," Erwin mused.  
"Oh I assure you sir, I may be small but I can handle this,"  
"Care to handle it with me?" Erwin purred.  
"Of course," Armin smiled and pulled one from his bag before placing it on the floor. Upon closer inspection erwin was quite larger than he expected. Having no place to sit, Armin crawled onto Erwin's lap. His strong hands made him feel safe and relaxed. Armin peeled the tin foil off and pushed it between his lips. Having such a docile small blond on his lap made Erwin hunger for more. Erwin's lips slid over the chocolate and brushed on armins lips. His small thin lips were soft and only hightened it's flavor. The mere heat from erwins tongue melted it between sticky sweet french kisses. The smaller blond let a moan slip from his mouth between heated gasps. Armin didn't complain one bit from feeling erwins hands stray. Having someone feel him up for a change made him weak. If it weren't for this being a job, Armin surely would have lost it. The two were now latched onto each other. Erwin's embrace kept him from falling off his seat. Armin bit erwins lip playfully and tempted him. Armin almost lost this lustful battle. Had hanji and Levi not burst through the door. Armin froze as Erwin pulled away and licked the excess chocolate from his lips. Hanji panted and looked around the room in a frenzy.  
"Where is he!?" She asked.  
"I tried to tell her to wait," Levi said a he pinched the bridge of his nose. Armin sat there quietly. He was horrified that Levi had caught him.  
"Anyways, glad to see you two enjoy it," Levi said. Armin did not reply and slid off of erwins lap.  
"Very much so Levi, good job." Erwin told Levi.  
"I shouldn't be the one to thank," he replied, looking over to Armin.  
"Oh my gosh! Is this him?" Hanji drooled and ran up to armin.  
"U-um if you're talking about me then yes?"  
"I'm so glad to have you on board you have no idea!" She huffed and examined the kissed.  
"So so very glad to have this experiment with too. I can't wait to try," she said with a wicked smile.  
"well, thats an idea, but you're supposed to share it between two people..." he said sheepishly. Levi noticed Armin's discomfort and pulled her away. She plopped down a couch and pouted.  
"She's wierd, don't catch her germs," Levi warned.  
"Thats not true... anyway, this is supposed to be shared between two people huh?" She asked.  
"yes," Armin replied.  
"Hey, Levi, have you tried it?" She asked bluntly.  
"No," he answered.  
"Care to try it with me?" She asked. Hanji sat up straight and smirked. By the tone of her voice sultry voice anyone could tell she was completely serious. She whimpered, puffed out her bottom lip and batted her eyes lashes. The two shared a long quiet moment staring into each others eyes. Levi sighed and unwrapped the small kiss. He slid his knee onto the cushion and tilted her chin upward. Hanji's drunken smile only widened as she looked deeply into Levis eyes. She sweetly wrapped her arms around levi's torso and closed her eyes waiting for Levi's sweet lips. Armin stared at the two silently stabbing her in his mind. He gritted his teeth and watched as jealousy consumed his being.  
"You know, I've always wanted to do this.." Levi whispered in her ear.  
"Just do it Levi," Hanji blushed.  
"If that's what you wish. Why don't you open those lips of yours for me?" he muttered. Levi slid the tips of his fingers over hanjis satin lips. She shivered with delight and let down her gaurd obeying Levi. Once helpless and open, levi shoved the kiss and shut her mouth. He got off and heard her groan in displeasure. Levi picked at his fingernails and smirked.  
"did you really think I was going to after I saw you puke in the bathroom just now?" He grimaced.  
"Ughhhhh!!! Levi! You tease!"  
"You decided to be an idiot and cause that fight out there. This is only payback for having to save your ass." He mumbled.  
"Armin, don't ever fall for that man! He's just a player and a tease!" She pouted.  
"Don't listen to her, she's a good for nothing four eyed drunkard," he spat.  
"Why are you so mean to me!" She shouted. Levi rolled his eyes and swung her over his shoulder. She laughed and weakly tried to wiggle out but was held in place.  
"Let's bring you back to your handler. Armin, bring the bag," he ordered. Armin nodded and walked quietly behind Levi.  Though he couldnt help but think about hanjis words.  
"Was he really like that?" He thought feeling his heart sink. Armin shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He followed Levi closely behind and tried to clear his thoughts. Hanji saw the distraught look on Armins face and decided to talk to him.  
"What's wrong sunshine? Love drunk or something?" She asked. The boy looked at Levi and then back at hanji.  
"It's a little complicated.." he responded.  
"Complicated huh? I know that feeling," she giggled.  
"But a word of advice to you? Don't fall for this one," she mumbled and pointed to Levi with her thumb.  
"Why?"  
"He's a neat freak and doesn't know how to socialize" she chuckled.  
"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing..." Armin replied.  
"Oh trust me, you should have seen him back in Fra-ow!" She yelped as Levi pinched her thigh.  
"Woopsie, I didn't see that spider on you in time. sorry," Levi mumbled. Armin softly giggled. The more he saw them together, the more looming depression grew. He tried his best not to listen to hanji. But the thoughts were still there. Armin was clearly in too deep to pull out. Instead he would to capture his heart. Eventually the two found hanjis assistant. She was given explicit orders to bathe hanji and not return her until after. Armin sighed in relief now that his competition was out of the way. Having Levi to himself was better than any sum of cash. He bit his lip and wondered if Levi felt the same.  
"We should start distributing it for it to sell later on," Levi said as he turned to Armin. Armin nodded and gripped onto the strap of his bag.  
"R-Right," Armin replied. As they passed through the crowd. Armin looked at Levis hand. He wondered if his hands were as soft as they looked. Throughout  Distribution of the candy. Armin could help but wonder if Levi would agree to trying one with him. They ran into couples and singles looking for someone to spend the night with. At times Armin would purposefully push his body onto Levis blaming it on the crowd.  
"Sorry Levi," he blushed.   
"It's no issue, people are more rowdy than usual," he growled. Armin took Levi's hand and blushed.  
"I think its best we hold hands so we don't get lost," Armin told Levi. For the sake of the job. Levi didn't protest, he nodded and squeezed armins hand. Armin blushed, he mistook the gesture for a pass at him.  
"He feels the same way..." Armin thought, desperately wanting to believe himself. Levi would occaisionally look back at Armin. Whenever their eyes met he couldnt help but blush. Being completely love struck. Armin wanted to have the courage to kiss Levi. He wanted to tell him how he felt, to cherish him, make him his, to trap him up and keep Levi to himself. But how could he?  
"Is this uncomfortable to you?" Levi asked. Armin's daze was broken by Levi's voice.  
"Oh uh no!" Armin replied.  
"Right.."  
Levi was bothered by the sweat that pooled between the palms of their hands. Eventually he slipped from Armins grasp. He blushed having held it for so long.  But as supplies ran low. He sighed wondering where the night would go. People began to be more hasty. He longed to be a couple with levi. So much so, that he stopped caring about who he gave chocolates to. Becuase of his carelessness he was separated from Levi for only a few minutes. He whipped his head in different directions wondering where he went. Soon a big burly man came to armin.   
"Hey, you're that runt with the good shit. Mind handing some over?" The ugly bastard asked. Armin nodded and shoved his hand into the bag. To his dismay there were no more.  
"Sorry, it seems I ran out," Armin mumbled.  
"Come on man! I know you have one more!" He yelled and pushed Armin to the floor. People in the crowd when silent as Levi pushed through the crowd. The man froze when he saw Levis deathly glare.  
"The boy said he didn't have anymore.. didn't you hear?" Levi growled. The man cowered and lifted his hands.  
"L-Levi! I-I didn't mean to-"  
"Get out, or that pretty mouth of yours is going to be eating shit for the next month," he warned.  
"Y-Yes Levi! Right now sir," The man stuttered and fled the scene.  
"Are you alright?" Levi asked as he helped armin up. Armin blushed and dusted himself off.  
"Just.. fine.. thank you for saving me.." he whispered quietly   
"It's no issue, you're valuable," he replied. Of course, Levi meant it form a business standpoint. But Armin couldn't help but feel his heart sweet in that moment. Armin reached for Levis hand and gripped it tightly. The drug began to kick in, suddenly Armin held onto Levi as they walked to the crowd. Levi didn't seem to mind so much. It made Armin happy knowing he wasn't shrugging him off. The smell of Levi's sweet cologne made him weak. Levi was strong... and caring this past to weeks. It made him fall for him that much harder.  feeling the courage to speak.  
"Levi, can we talk?" Armin muttered.  
"If you're scared I can have someone escort you home."  
"No, it's not that.."  
"Listen, I'm not going to give you another job tonight. I like work as much as the next person. But enjoy it while it lasts,"  
"No its not that.. I just really want to talk to you."  
"It's alright, the affects will leave after a few hours"  
"Levi I want to talk."  
"Can it wait for a minute,"  
"Ugh Levi just follow me!" Armin yelled and dragged Levi along with him. Levi was surprised by the blonds sudden agressive nature. He was pulled to an exit way until Hanji stopped the two.  
"Leviii~ I'm all clean!" She giggled and clung to his back.  
"So it seems.."  
"So does that mean I can be this close?"  
"Not really,"  
"I even brushed my teeth really good too!"  
"Really.. congratulations," he said flatly.  
"Mhm! See!"  
"Hanji I don't have time for your-"  
Before Levi could finish his sentence. He was interrupted by hanjis lips. She kissed him passionately for a long excruciating minute. Armin felt like tearing her head off as she pulled away.  
"Bye bye!" She giggled and ran off to kiss her next victim. Levi wiped his mouth and spit on the floor.  
"Damn her high ass," Levi growled. Armin had a look of murder slapped onto his face. He wanted to wring that woman's neck. But he had Levi to himself. The blond yanked Levi out into the cold and lonely exit.  
"Armin what's going on with you?"  
"Levi, will you please.. just be quiet?" Armin gasped. He looked down and gathered his thoughts. Levi stared at the boy and noticed his clenched fist.  
"Levi, I have something to tell you. In this short time we worked together.. I...I..I've come to grow closer... and I can't hide this feeling in my chest.. every time I see you. I want to be near you."  
"I don't understand." Levi replied.  
"Levi, I love you," Armin confessed.


	5. Paper heart

"Levi, I love you.." Armin repeated himself. Levi stared at armin silently. Armin held onto Levis hand and gripped it tightly. He kept hoping Levi would say something, anything, as long as it was of love. The silence was painful, Armin couldn't take it. With each passing minute he desperately wanted Levi to reply. But when he did, it wasn't the words he wished to hear.  
"Armin... I can't return your feelings," Levi whispered.  
"why... WHY?" His voice quivered, asking Levi.   
"There's someone who is better.." Levi replied. He was loyal to Erwin, if he had accepted Armin's feeling out of petty. Not only would it betray Erwin, but it would be sickening to lie to Armin.  
"Who? Who can be better than you? Isn't it my choice to decide?" Armin whispered. Before Levi could reply Erwin summoned him through a message. Levi withdrew his hand and stare at him blankly. The cold expressionless face armin grew to love now showed it's true meaning.  
"I have to go." He said as he walked away from Armin. After Levi left, Armin furiously punched the wall till his hand began to bleed. Tears began to drip from his face as the feeling of defeat and rejection punctured his mind. He sunk to the floor and tucked in his knees. Armin's beaten down heart slowly shattered under levi's cold response. Levi stopped just a few feet away and heard his cries. Had he returned to console Armin. It would only instill a false sense of hope. In his mind, this cruelty was torture on him as well. Levi didn't linger around and proceeded to find erwin back in his office. Unfortunately, he was met with more guilt as he faced Erwin.  
"Levi, Am I enough?" Erwin asked feeling slightly insecure. For being such a big man, Erwin was a total heartfelt human being.  
"I don't see a reason why you aren't."   
"I see, then about Armin I-"   
"I understand..."   
Erwin smiled and looked at Levi.   
"You did always know me best.. but I worry about you, isn't there someone you care for?"   
Levi thought for a moment. Someone he cared for... Erens sleeping face came to mind but the notion was obsured.   
"I don't have that luxury... I have a duty to this place," he replied truthfully.   
"Then I'm banning that thought from your head. Becuase if you can't, what makes you think I can.."   
"As you wish, you've come to like that blond brat haven't you?" he replied.  
Erwin smiled and clasped his hands together. Levi noticed his mood change and excused himself.   
"I'll be leaving now.." he said.   
"Thank you Levi, I trust you'll support me,"   
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he said as he walked out the door. Levi left a note with a gaurd to send to Armin. After they had disappeared Levi decided drink himself till he was mildly buzzed. the air in the room was hot and musty. It didn't allow Levi to relax at all. Levi grabbed a bottle and held it by its neck and made his way out the club. The nights events left a sour taste on his tongue. He wanted to flush it all away. If he stayed any longer, his presence would only hurt those two. Levi stood parking lot and sighed thinking of what to do. He didn't exactly sense Armin's feelings on time. Becuase of his incompetence it could cost him another man. He wondered why would he of all people fall in love. Levi stared at the sky and wondered.   
"Love..." Levi thought.  
All the while, Eren wandered around the wondrous city. The beautiful lights and busy scenes captivated him. Before he knew it, he was lost in an abandoned area of town. He couldn't recognize the streets or any landmarks. He looked at the full moon and wondered why he had stupidly chosen to leave his phone at home. The boy wandered down the the sidewalk and passed by a few drug addicts and alcoholics. Their crazed smiles and low moans made Eren shiver.  
"Man... I really made a mistake coming here.." he grimaced. His eyes shifted toward every shadowy corner. Ready for anything that would pop out. Levi didn't feel all to comfortable being near the warehouse. He took his bottle of wine and walked down the sidewalk. Despite being a few blocks away, he could hear the muffled music. Levi took a swig from his bottle and cursed in french. How was he supposed to know Armin would have feelings for him? Levi silently walked away hoping this was all some horrible drug side affect. His mind was muddled and it seemed like there was no end. but he couldn't, he felt lost. That was, until he saw someone in the distance.   
"What is that idiot doing?" Levi thought. The mere presence of another human being, wandering these parts alone. either had to be lost or hold a death wish. When he cautiously approached them. He noticed their familiar face.   
"You.."


	6. Up all night and enchanted by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes levi just can't help himself. Especially around eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day or night!

Eren jumped up and turned to Levi mentally preparing himself for a fight. But when he saw Levis face he was slightly relieved.  
"So that's what you look like.." he thought out loud.  
"What?"  
"Oh n-nothing!" He laughed hesitantly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Never mind, what are you doing here?"  
"You see, I took the whole follow your heart approach and ended up here haha" He replied. Levi stared at him in disbelief.  
"Are you an idiot?" Levi asked. Eren glared at Levi and sigher.  
"Probably for being Lost.."  
"That makes much more sense... For someone like you to be out here. It's pretty obvious you're asking to get shanked or robbed," Levi replied.  
"Your suit could probably fetch more money than I'd have on me," he quipped.  
"Touché" Levi replied and drank from his bottle of wine.  
"So what brings you out here Mr know it all?" Eren asked.  
"You hear that muffled drowned out music?" Levi asked. Eren quietly listened and did hear a small tune. He nodded and waited for Levis response.  
"I made that, and it bit me in the ass.."  
"Party boy huh? That explains so much" Eren replied sarcastically. He wasn't to fond of that type. Something about the smell of drugs and std filled rooms wasn't so appealing.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Levi asked.  
"The suit, alcohol and the music.. that whole scene... I bet you probably do this every night," Eren pointed out.  
"So you think I'm some rich boy run amok? Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Levi replied.  
"You didn't deny it," Eren chuckled.  
"You're something you know that?" Levi chuckled.  
"So I've been told," Eren smirked.  
"Of course," Levi rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Not that I need your validation.. but I don't do parties... I only did this for a friend's birthday," Levi sighed.  
"You did all that for a friend?" Eren asked.  
"Bet you didn't expect that one," Levi sighed.  
"Actually, I didn't..."  
"What?"  
"From the way you acted, I thought you were some heartless party boy looking for a fuck," Eren replied.  
"Yeah, well, sorry I didn't meet your expectations.." he sighed and took a sip of wine.  
"No, I actually kind of like that you didn't..."  
Again levi was surprised by eren's words. He felt something within him stir in his chest from just talking to eren.  
"It's a bit refreshing to talk to another person like you," Eren replied. Levi looked up at eren and stared into his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe how easily those words slipped from his mouth. Especially when Levi couldn't muster up anything at all. Still, this was just a chance meeting right? It was alcohol, nothing more, nothing less, just a stupid chance encounter.  
"Right.. what was your name again?"  
"Eren jäger."  
"Levi Ackerman."  
"Well it seems like we're stuck here until my bottle runs out... want the last of it?" He replied.  
"No thank you.. I don't necessarily drink all that much alcohol." Eren said politely.  
"Of course you don't," Levi mumbled and drowned himself in the remaining bit of wine.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, just someones with a nice face like yours.. can't possibly taint themselves like I have," Levi replied. The tired look on his face masked his turmoil. But the ever growing dark circles under his eyes remained. Eren noticed the bags under levi's eyes. As someone that seemed almost immortal. He felt like Levi had just touched down on earth for the first time. All just to speak to him.  
"To be be honest Levi.. I've been wanting to talk to you.."  
"Now who's the drunk one talking nonsense..." Levi whispered and felt himself sway. Eren reached out to Levi reluctantly and gently placed his hand on his shoulder lightly pulling him forward.  
"Still you of course," Eren replied, allowing Levi to lean on his chest. Levi didn't protest to this. Anything was better than falling to the dirty floor.  
"It's just alcohol talking," Levi kept telling himself. Yet, with each passing minute Levi didn't once pull away.  
"You're an odd one Jäger.." Levi whispered softly.  
"Says the man who can barely stand on his own," Eren mumbled.  
"Eren, I told you I'm not drunk.." Levi mumbled and sank into eren's arms. To have someone so close, and feel so far. Was a new experience to Levi in itself. For many years he swore to never be as close as this to another. But Erwin said it was alright.. right?  
"Is it really okay for me to indulge in this feeling blooming in his chest. No, it's just alcohol talking. It was just the alcohol." Levi repeated. He couldn't fall, he just couldn't. In Levi's mind, denial was losing its battle with his heart.  
"sure," Eren replied. Levi clutched eren's shirt and lost himself in the wonderful scent of erens clothes. His shirt still had a lingering tone of his laundry detergent and cologne. His sweet scent made Levi feel all the more at ease.  
"Sorry, we just met, I swear I'm not usually like this.." He said repeatedly. Truthfully, levi's clung to erens warmth simply becuase it was pleasant. The more he tried to refute the thoughts running in his mind. The more he held onto eren. The deeper he drowned himself in the feeling. Levis cheeks softened to a shade of light pink. Something about eren called to his heart. In that moment, Levi was thankful his blush was masked by the alcohol. "Then I guess this will give us more time to get to know each other," Eren smiled Levi's heart skipped a beat listening to Eren's voice. The shorter male looked up at eren wondering what he meant.  
"Relax Levi.." Eren cooed. Levi's heart fluttered when he felt eren's heart beat through his chest. At most until tonight, Levi would watch the boy from afar. But Eren didn't press any further. Normally, someone have downright taken advantage of Levi. They would have felt him up. Or tried to seduce him in this inebriated state. But Eren was different. He spoke his mind, didn't try to hurt him like the rest, irritated him, madr him feel strange and more importantly he wasn't persuing him...  
"I really don't know if I can with someone like you..." Levi replied truthfully. Eren felt his cheeks heat up. Having such an attractive male in his arms was new. But having them admit something like that. Was something he never though would happen until now.  
"We can wait until you do.." Eren whispered reassuringly. Eren closed his eyes and buried his face in Levi's soft dark locks.  
"Right now, I doubt it's possible," Levi thought. Eren got carried away in the moment and cherished Levis docile nature. Levi couldn't help but melt from receiving affection from him.  
"Its just the alcohol making me so vulnerable." He kept chanting. Yet the truth stared him in the face. Levis buzz subsided soon after the couple held each other sweetly. The feeling never left. It grew stronger now that he's come back to his senses. I'm not drunk Levi thought feeling defeated. I'm not drunk... he blushed. I'm not drunk.. he thought relishing eren's close proximity.  
"Im not drunk..." Levi whispered.  
"It's okay, Levi," Eren replied in a hushed tone.  
"No, I'm really not.. drunk..." Levi whispered as he looked up. Erens eyes locked onto Levis. Levis hands rested on eren's chest. He tried to stop his body from reacting. But Eren's warmth sucked him into wonderful bliss. Eren couldn't help but have a small glimmer of hope.  
"Sorry about that.." He said, feeling no regrets for what just happened. Still, he wished he hadn't pulled away so soon.  
"No, it was nice," Eren spoke softly.  
"But I have one request to make.."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm lost, so I can't really find my way out of here. Would you mind, walking me home?" Eren blushed.  
"Of course..." Levi replied.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Oh uh toward the suburban area,"  
"No kidding," Levi mumbled as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the club.  
"I guess I got lucky finding you," Eren chuckled as he followed Levi.  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"I think I just did." Eren replied.  
Levi shook his head and smiled as the two walked by a man made river. Levi for once, stuck close to someone else for a change. Their silence was a comfortable one. Between small banter and chit chat. Levi treasured his presence the most. At times Levi would bump into Eren. Which in turn made Eren smile. their fingers brushed would each others and link sometimes. Levi was expecting eren to move away after a while. But instead, Eren always was one to prove him wrong. Eventually his hand clasped onto Levis. Levi felt that feeling stir in his chest once again. For the first time in years, he held another person's hand. Without out of obligation for a job.  
Erens smile couldn't have been anymore breathtaking. He was content with being close to the gentleman. His heart was racing, he was practically praying and wishing this wasn't a dream. From just this simple contact. The two's fates intertwined and love slowly budded in their chests. Along the way eren would point out constalations. The brunet absolutely adored watching the starry night sky. Levi listened and nodded even if he didn't necessarily see some of them sometimes. But still admired the look of wonder on eren's face. Despite just having officially met. Levi had never had an experience quite like this. Sure Armin love him and they had contact. But it wasn't like eren's gentle touch.  
just as quickly the walk began. It felt as if it had the world had stopped. When they reached Erens home. Levi and eren's hands parted regretfully.  
"Guess this means I'll see you later?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip nervously as he looked at Levi.  
"It doesn't have to be a goodbye... if you want to.. you could maybe come in for some tea?" He asked hesitantly. Levi stared at eren briefly before processing what he just asked.  
"I think I'd like that," he said, accepting eren's offer. Eren lit up and opened the door.  
"Then let's enter shall we?" He said as he walked inside. Eren turned on the lights after Levi entered and closed the door. Levi looked around and found the place to be adequately clean to his standards. He was surprised to find it that way. Eren set a tea kettle to boil over a flame on the stove. Levi sat at his table as eren plopped a tea bag in each cup. Levi admired the way he hastily went to sit in front of him.  
"So, what brings you around these parts?" He asked.  
"Just my job really.. I tend to travel around here and there. Business deals and what not," Levi replied.  
"You travel? I've always wanted to explore around.. where have you been?"  
"France, south america, north korea, ice land, ireland, england, cuba, just to name a few," the man mumbled. Eren was baffled, he expected the man to travel. But only within the states, to have a job that required him to go to other countries must have been amazing.  
"I just assumed it was within the states... but to really travel so far?"  
"I'm not exactly a U.S born citizen."  
"Eh? You speak English so fluently! I wouldn't have guessed."  
"Took English and spoke for many years with a friend that took me in."  
"That's amazing, I thought about joining the military.. but.. I don't think I'd be all that good for it in all honesty... so for now I'm just studying."  
"Is that so?" Levi asked as the tea kettle began to whistle. Eren stood up turn the flame off immediately. He poured the hot liquid and allow it to steep for a couple of minutes before removing the tea bags. Eren then walked over to the table and placed the two cups on the wooden surface. Levi pressed his cold hands to it and gently blew on it before taking a sip. Erens eyes lingered on Levi's fingers after their comfortable silence. As Levi set the cup down he couldn't help but stare at his hands. The warmth emanating from the cup was nothing compared to erens. The two inched closer to one another until their finger tips touched. Levi slid his fingers in the spaced between eren's as they continued to talk.  
"So is this how you always greet someone?" Levi asked.  
"Not particularly no.. but.. you're an acception," he said, sheepishly. Erens heart could only take so much. Having leaving close to him made him feel like it was about to burst. Whether it was just infatuation or true feelings. The thick tension only brought them that much closer. Levi couldn't help but stand up and slide his hands onto eren's cheeks.  
"An acception..." Levi whispered.  
"Then would this be am acception too?" He asked before placing a heated kiss on eren's lips. Eren blushed and melted under Levi's heat. He reciprocated his feelings by lightly pulling levi closer.  
His arms slid around levi's small torso gripping onto him tightly. Their lips smacked and slid over each other between sweet passionate kisses. Eren couldn't believe the sublime feeling erupting from just one deep succulent kiss. He rode on this high until the two eventually parted for air. Their eyes locked, completely enchanted by one another.


	7. Just say it already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial is a cruel cloak, not just for Armin. But for Eren as well.

"Wow... that was-"  
"Pretty interesting."  
"Very interesting."  
Erens eyes never left Levi's line of sight for a second. The two felt as if some spark ignited inside their chests. But as lovely as fate was to them. Time was less understanding. Levi's phone buzzed on the table with a message from a client. Levi reluctantly answered the message shortly after he picked up his phone.  
"Is it important?" Eren asked, hoping for the answer to be no. But Eren knew he wasn't that lucky. As much as Levi would have loved to say how important it was. It would only cause an incident to happen.  
"It's not, my timer is just telling me I need to sleep," he lied.  
"Then... why don't you stay here for the night?" Eren suggested.  
"As much as I'd love to stay, I have to decline your offer," the shorter gentlemen replied. Erens grip around Levi's torso tightened hoping it would persuade Levi. As delicious as erens grip was. Levi knew better than to stay. Eren groaned as he followed Levi to the door. Between small kisses and gentle gasps. He pleaded silently for Levi to stay. Like a bandaid Levi needed to rip himself off of Eren.  
"You sure you have to go?" Eren hummed softly.  
"Unfortunately yes, I'd hate to overstay my welcome," Levi explained.  
"It wouldn't be an issue if you stayed," Eren replied.  
"You're something you know that?"  
"Enough for you to stay?"  
"As much as I want to, I have to go. Duty calls and I can't hold off on things." Levi explained to Eren. Eren could only sigh. He hated how much he respected his work ethic. But he understood it was the only reason Levi was there. Once he accepted that Levi was leaving. He waved silently after a long drawn out kiss goodbye. When Levi was out of sight. Eren closed his door and felt his lips. Levi's warmth still lingered on them for a minute. Like a drunken idiot in love. Eren went upstairs to his room and fell on his bed. He instantly couldn't believe the lucky night he had. Eren took it for what it was and fell asleep happily. As he slept soundly, Levi still stalked around in darkness. The sound of his footsteps broke the silence as he walked back to the club. Levi's good mood turned sour as he saw the giant mess before him. He summoned his guards in that moment. They stood in order as he slid off his jacket. "I want this place clean. Do you hear me? Down to every semen infested, puke and sweat covered inch." He ordered. Levi rolled up his sleeves and went to Erwin's office. as his guards scrambled behind him. Levi noticed Armin leave his office. He stopped and cautiously waited for Armins next move. Armin felt his heart leap out of his chest seeing Levi. He had this sad, determined look on his face that made Levi feel guilty. The small blond walked up to Levi and balled his hand into a fist.  
"Why," he said softly.  
"Why can't you just try and love me?" He cried.  
"As I said, there are better options for you to choose from," Levi replied, coldly answering Armins question. Armin could only turn his head with an angry look on his face. As expected, the rejection wasn't taken well. Instead of turning the other cheek and walking away. Armins heart was dead set on taking over Levi. He yanked Levi forward and planted a firm, uncomfortable kiss on Levi's lips. After contact was made, Levi brushed Armin off swatting him away like a fly.  
"Don't, Touch, Me," Levi warned.  
Armin huffed, scrunching up his face and slapped Levi. Tears streamed down Armins face. Levis cheek stung as the boy ran off like a coward. Levi stood there with his good mood sullied by the events that had transpired. The sweet taste of Eren no longer lingered on his lips. Instead, it was the taste of bitter chocolate and regret. After that night, Levi's war path continued as planned. Over the course of two months Levi had set his plan into motion. By now, Levi was very much well acquainted with Eren. Their feelings were mutual and known. Yet they never took the next step. The reason for this, was whenever Eren had the courage to try. Levi always had a job to take care of. Eren understood this and was in no rush. In fact he loved having Levi court him. Levi didn't mind this simple mutual love chase either. What made it sweeter? Full on take over was in Levis sights. But a wrong tip muddied his chances. Word was, that a huge shipment of drugs coming into the states was scheduled. Someone ratted them out and the whole thing was a shit show. It was a planned ambush and a good number of his men were killed. Because of this, Levi was called out to take care of it himself.  
"Hey sweetums, I'll have to get back to you in a second," he replied to Eren as he slipped on some satin black gloves. Eren quickly picked up on Levi's pet silly name and blushed. Pet names were uncommon for Levi to say. He'd only say them to catch Eren off guard. In fact, Levi hated pet names. But Even if it was a small joke for them to laugh about. Eren felt special and gushed silently over this when it happened.   
"Is it your job again?" Eren asked curiously.  
"Something like that, I have a bit of a pest infestation. It's not that great, I'm gonna have to play exterminator." He sighed and examined his gun.  
"Oh, then kill them all, or at least do it quickly. Poor things, I'd hate for them to suffer. Unless they hurt you."  
Levi felt at ease hearing Erens worried tone over the phone. He found it charming and sweet of Eren to fret over him.  
"Anything for you," he answered in a soft purr. There was a bundle of tied up men as Hanji giggled.  
"Is that hanji?"  
"HI EREN~"  
"shut up, he doesn't want to talk to you four eyes." Levi spat.  
"Yes I do, stop being so rude. Is she helping you out?"  
"Mhmm." Levi replied as he watched her break one of their fingers.  
"How sweet of her. Be thankful she's helping you." Eren told Levi.  
"I will be when the jobs done. I have to go. Don't worry, I'll call you tomorrow."  
"You're not just saying that?"  
"Nope."  
"It's a deal, by the way, as a little incentive I sent you something... just open it when you're alone," Eren whispered sensually.  
"I will, goodbye Eren," The man squealed, Levi kissed his phone covering up the noise.  
"Ah, did he just kiss the phone?" Eren asked after Levi hung up. He blushed and dropped his phone covering his face.  
"Young love, so nice," Armin mumbled sarcastically.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in your face," Eren sighed.  
"No, you and your mystery man are close. I get it, I'm just bitter, don't let that stop you." Armin replied.  
"It's just been a while since I've seen him. I mean, we haven't exactly done it... how do you even do it with a guy?" Eren mumbled embarrassed about asking such a question.  
"Don't fall for him, he'll only break your heart," Armin said flatly.  
"Armin, I'm serious."  
"Just do what feels right and you'll be fine. Even though he might hurt you."  
"Did that guy seriously hurt you that much?"  
"He... he made me feel special. It was a job, but I don't know. He was something."  
"I understand, between he and I, there's something about us that I have to tell him," Eren sighed dramatically and fell onto Armins bed.  
"Then just tell him Romeo. No point in holding it in. Worst you'll get is rejection. Or end up like me," Armin replied.  
"Wait, this isn't about me. It's about you! Should I kick this guys ass?"  
"No, he'll be mine eventually. Even if he was being nice to me because it was work related. I'm not giving up! I can't anyway, he has my love anyway."  
"That's the spirit Armin!" Eren said, cheering him on.  
Armin smiled half heartedly for his friend to let go of the subject. "Ah, unfortunately that means I'll be working hard and we can't hang out as much..."  
"That's fine, but you have to introduce me to him!"  
Eren was genuinely happy for his friend. But wondered if pursuing a man like that was worth the emotional stress. Eren felt almost guilty for being so in love. That thought quickly ran out the door as his phone chirped a cheerful tune. "Ah, Armin, I have to get going... my train is leaving in an hour and I have to go now. Family camping trip means no phones. You sure you're going to be okay? I can convince my father to let you go."  
"No, That's fine, I need some time to be to myself anyway. Say hello to Mikasa for me in your home town."  
"Okay then... Will do I guess, See ya!"  
Eren wondered if he was truly okay. He was hesitant to leave the room. Something about his best friend was off. But even so, he didn't bother Armin with anymore questions out of fear. He waved goodbye to Armin as he left his home. After Eren was gone all Armin could do was sob to his hearts content. He thought for hours about Levi. Eventually he lost himself after rolling up a blunt and smoked it. Eren had left for a trip to see his family for two weeks. With Mikasa gone, no Levi to pursue, and no other friends. He felt truly alone, even if he could make some new friends. He had Levi's number, but for what? Him to only answer him as a client?  
"If only he was a hooker... I'd call him for a fuck whenever I wanted," Armin mumbled.  
"Maybe we could be together like Eren and that man he calls everyday."  
Eren... He was absolutely jealous of Eren. He loved his best friend, but it felt as if Eren was on another league of his own. He was popular in terms of looks. Then there was his athleticism and his strong sense of justice. Eren was the son of a doctor too. He wasn't smart, but he didn't have to be to have people fawn over him. Meanwhile Armin felt he wasn't all that strong and could only rely on his brain.  
"At least my brain got me money... but I can't buy the man I want." Armin sighed. This depression went on for days. While Levi's head was in the clouds thinking of Eren. He felt odd without hearing Erens voice for two weeks. But even Levi knew Eren wouldn't have his phone on hand. Levi buried himself in his work and kept as he was. He would see Armin work hard as well but felt nothing toward him. As much as Armin wanted him to. He would always keep his eyes on Levi. Eventually it made Levi uncomfortable around him. It began to interfere with his work. Armins visits became more and more troublesome. This led to Levi finally speaking to Armin. After meeting up with Armin in his home. Levi felt something about the boys aura was off. His room was a smokers paradise. But to Levi it was hell on earth. "At least it's clean," Levi told himself silently.   
"And what brings the great Levi to speak to me again?" Armin spat. "You and I both know why."  
"Good, I can get to the point." "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Levi asked. "All I want is for you to give me a chance," Armin replied. "A chance I don't want to give. Don't you understand? My answer is no, there is someone better than me."  
"better... BETTER? Don't you get it!? All I want is you!" Armin shouted.  
"It's been you! It's always been you! I don't want anyone else. I want you!"  
"Cut the nonsense, its only getting you into deeper messed up shit."  
"I'm already in deep shit. I'm in love with you Levi! Please, just give me a chance."  
"I can't."  
"Why. Give me one good reason why?"  
"There's someone better for you."  
"Levi, I'm tired of you making excuses... just please."  
"I can't, I don't want to. This isn't the way to go about this."  
"Why?"  
"Why should I have to explain it to you?"  
"You owe me an explanation!"  
"I don't owe you anything."  
"Tell me why!?"  
"The truth will only hurt you."  
"Then lay it on me Levi! You've already hurt me enough. What, is it someone else?" Armin hesitantly laughed. Levi was quiet for the most part and wanted to protect Eren at all costs. But knew this constant battle of truth and denial would chase him.  
"tell me why!" Armin demanded.  
"Fine you want the truth? I'll tell you. I'm..."


	8. At least apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin have some trouble while Eren is left angry

"You're what?" "I'm in love with Eren," Levi whispered softly. "I'm deeply in love with Eren." From the lovelorn expression on Levi's face. Armin stood there shocked by his words. Soon after Levi reaffirmed his confession. Armins body filled with envy, hatred and resentment. Not only for falling in love with Levi. But for his best friend Eren. "Eren..." he murmured. "It's always him... it's always Eren isn't it! Always the perfect son of a perfect doctor. Why can't it be me? Why can't you just love me? I'm sick of having him take away the things I want!" Armin screeched. He was tired of Eren, as much as he felt guilty for it. He felt entitled to more than Eren had. Now that he had this information, he was determined to change Levi's mind. "Forget him! Please, for my sake, just forget about Eren and be with me. I beg of you, I want this more than anything." He pleaded. Levi stood strong and didn't give into Armins tender calls. His desperation only pushed Levi further. Levi's silence hurt more than anything in this world. "If it doesn't work, I'll go away," Armin bargained. He was desperate to have Levi's affections. Levis commiseration almost tempted him to say something. But a firm, cold way was the only way to put Armin down. "Levi..." "Enough! Look at yourself, it's disgusting. My decision is final. It might not be your decision to stop loving me. But it's my decision to walk away from something I do not want." Levi's words sank in only a centimeter in Armin's denying heart. "Then that's it, you're really not going to give me a chance..." Armin sniffled. Armin dragged his feet over to his bed and plopped down on his mattress. Levi stayed just a few steps away from the door. He watched as Armin opened his cabinet. "He's going to smoke again?" Levi wondered, it made sense that he'd have drugs. But was this the appropriate time? Instead of a blunt Armin pulled a hand gun and pointed it to his head. With a smile and tears streaming down his face. He felt compelled to pull the trigger. "I guess there's no reason to live anymore," he hiccuped. A lot of thoughts ran through his head. Petras face placed itself over Armins. Levi was taken back to an incident he tried to banish from his mind. Now running on instinct, Levi dove for the gun. Armin kicked and screamed as they wrestled on the bed. Minutes of struggle for the weapon went on. Sounds of displeasure and struggle were forced from their mouths. The two slammed onto hardwood floor. Levi saw this as a chance to kick the gun away. Armin eyes widened as he crawled after it. Levi wrapped his arms around his skinny torso. The stronger male pulled him back and slammed Armins back onto the floor. "Are you some kind of stupid fuck?" Levi shouted in Armins face. His wrists were now bound by Levi's strong grip. As Levi sat on top on him. Armin began to weep and sob like a child that had just been scolded. "Just let me die already! If I'm nothing to you. I'm nothing to anybody!" He cried. "Just shut up! You aren't going to die for me. I'm not letting anyone else die for me in that way again!" When Levi raised his voice to Armin it instantaneously made him stop. "Again?" Armin asked. Levi let go of Armin and crawled off of his body. Armin sat up and stared as Levi slid off his jacket. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and exposed his right shoulder. Armin was shocked to find a scar that littered his pale skin. It was pink and discolored. Armin covered his mouth with one hand. The other touched it hesitantly. His frail bony fingers slid over the circle and stems that stretched across his shoulder. "Back then, there was a woman who loved me like you. The only difference was that she was close to me. Her hair was a deep amber and her eyes reminded me of the sun. I loved her, but not in the way she wanted. When I cared for her she fell deeper in love. So much so, that when I chose another woman over her. She decided to keep this a secret from me. But when my lover died. She felt it was her chance. Unfortunately, love wasn't an option for me. When she confessed, I rejected her on the spot. Being kind to her was my mistake. You're only hurting them to the point where they get false hope. As cruel as it sounds, I couldn't feel love for the longest time. As much I wanted it to be someone else's. My heart didn't belong to anyone. She called me to her home one night and confessed once more. I didn't notice the gun after I rejected her. She pulled the trigger shooting me first. Guilt ridden and feeling unfit for this world. She should herself in the chest and bled out in my arms. I refuse to let that happen to anyone else. My love isn't worth this Armin. Please forget me." Armin sat there silently. In his mind he was debating on whether or not taking his life meant that much. Was Levi lying? Or was he telling the truth? Armin was confuse and cried in frustration. He beat his small fists on Levi's naked chest. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to be selfish and mean. His chance would never come. Levi made that clear. His mind was a soup of emotions in a giant never ending cauldron. Levi allowed Armin to cry to his hearts content. However, he maintained his distance. "I can't get over you today. So please just give me tonight and stay?" Levi looked at his phone and sighed in frustration. He could leave and never come back. It would be the best option. But the sorry look on Armins face reminded Levi of his own. In this fragile moment Levi sat in Armins desk chair and crossed his legs. Armin was delighted to see that Levi silently agreed. But Levi wasn't doing this for him. Any advances Armin would make. Levi would knock down and out of the way. Armin took a bite out of the chocolate and offered the rest to Levi. "Let's start off on a good note. I can't get over you in an hour. But we can start off as friends." Armin said, innocently smiling. If it were any other situation. Levi would have rejected the offer. But he was under Erwin's orders to keep Armin happy. That, and he was Erens prized best friend. Levi took a bite of the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth. The awkward silence between them left Armin feeling guilty. " "You're always talkative with Eren. What's with that?" "He's interesting," Levi replied bluntly. "Sexually? Or..." "If you're wondering if Eren and I have had sex. My answer is no. I've been busy with work and Eren has his own agenda." "But if you could have him, what would you do?" "I don't think I want to share that with you," Levi replied. "Right, right, I get it. If it were me, I'd like to be done on this bed. Or maybe in the kitchen? Have a man who can dominate the heck out of me," Armin explained. "I'm sorry, why are you telling me this?" "Dunno, drugs make me talk about things im normally ashamed of saying." Armin giggled. "Good to know I guess," Levi sighed. "What drugs don't do anything to you?" "Things happen when I'm shit faced and drugged up the ass. Last time I did something like this. I ended up in South America with only a gun and pair of shorts." Levi replied truthfully. Armin whistled and wondered what crazy adventures Levi had gone on. "Must have been some drugs..." "Four eyed shit for brains told me it would only last an hour. I had to save her ass. The worst part is that we were undercover. Buy with a little convincing and some condoms it worked." Armin asked surprised by Levi's story. "You fuck guards but not me?" "I didn't fuck them, hanji did, I waited in the other room," Levi sighed. "Man... if I could have a thick one in me right now... is it hot right now? I really want to take off my clothes..." Armin blushed. The affects of the drug were clouding his better judgment. Levi began to feel strange as the room hazed up. For some reason he began to giggle and laugh with Armin. The conversation some how went to being about Erwin. Then about their desires and experiences. Soon Armin was on the bed next to Levi half naked. He had this giggle that wouldn't go away. Levi felt odd and didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that Armin was staring at him like a piece of meat. "Come on, just try me, Eren won't know..." Armin whispered turning Levi's head with his hand. "Yeah the fuck right." "Pleaseeee. You and I both need to release. I can help you," he whined. "You wait, Let me go to the bathroom," Levi replied. "You're not fun!" He giggled. Levi then stood up and walked down the steps of his home towards the living room. He locked himself in the bathroom hoping Armin wouldn't follow. "Can't drive, can't call anyone or Erwin will ask, sure as he'll can't go back upstairs," Levi whispered. He paced in the bathroom and found an unusually over sized hoodie. It smelled familiar the closer he got to it. Looking at the tag on it Erens name was written in permanent marker. "Of course Erens things would be here..." Levi breathed. His heightened senses made him feel unusually hot and heavy. Erens jacket smelled deliciously sweet. Like a fish on a line, Levi was hooked. The nights events blacked out from there. When he woke up the next morning. He found himself in Erens jacket with his cock out. He looked around and sighed in relief seeing the door still locked. Levi washed himself up and shrugged off Erens jacket. He felt groggy and disgusting. Gentle snoring validated that Armin was still asleep. Thankfully he didn't wake up when Levi locked the door and drove away in his car. Since that day Levi didn't bother to see Armin again. "Had things gone south that night I'm not sure I could face Eren," Levi murmured to hanji as she made Levi some coffee. "Oh you! You're always getting all hearts~" hanji teased. She watched as Levi picked up the mug and stopped. "This isn't drugged up is it?" "No, I'm not as devious to do that. Or am I?" "Better not." He mumbled and placed the mug down. "So how is paradise by the way? You told Eren the big news?" "What big news? That the guy that's in love with him is a murderer and a thug? That sure gets everyone's pants dirty." "Point taken, but you have to tell him sometime~ here's an idea? Why don't you visit him?" "It'd have to be quick, we have to get going." "call shot gun~!" Hanji giggled as she nabbed Levi's car keys and skipped to the car. Levi followed after her as they drove to Erens home. Clearly restless and agitated Levi was unsure how to go about this. Hanji offered to take the wheel and waited in the car as they parked in Erens driveway. She took the drivers seat while Levi walked up to Erens door. He knocked and waited for an answer. But the minutes had gone by agonizingly slow. After the third time knocking Eren woke up from his nap and opened the door. "Hello?" He rubbed his eyes and sleepily mumbled. Levi was both annoyed and enamored with Erens state of confusion. He took this opportunity to pull him down into a long awaited passionate kiss. Eren soon realized it was Levi and felt his heart sing. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and practically squeezed him to death. Lip locked and hungry for more Levi bit him softly before parting. Eren stood there confused and sad as Levi drove away. He then felt a surge of anger and shouted at Levi. "YOU JERK! AT LEAST STAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO KISS ME LIKE THAT!" Eren yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos! Would you be as angry as Eren? Thank you so much for reading, please check out my other stories if you need a fix. I'll see you later!


	9. Weak when you're around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi learn new sides of each other and themselves

Coasting through the lofty rose dusted clouds in the sky. Levi sat enjoying the view from his seat. For hours he'd watch the world from above. Oblivious to the planes speed and tapping on his phone. He worked even on his peaceful plane ride. Hanji watched him intently as he sighed. The tips on his fingers slid across his slender lips.  
"Someone's thinking of Eren~"  
"Will you shut up?"  
"Oh come on! Sighing dramatically? Looking hypnotized? I think you're more than just infatuated," she teased.  
"And I think you meddle to much in my life." Levi quipped.  
"Touché, but it doesn't stop me from saying you like him~ you la la like him~"  
"Shut up!"  
Levi's eye brow twitched as he kicked her seat.  
"Eep!"  
"Why do I have to be stuck with an annoying partner like you?"  
"Because you la la la love me~" Hanji giggled as she peered over the seat.  
"Miss Hanji sit down before we get yelled at," moblit pleaded, looking distressed.  
"Give her a parachute and her crazy ass might jump off the plane right now," Levi mumbled.  
"Good observation Levi! You know I just might!"  
"Please Mr. Ackerman don't give her ideas," moblit panicked.  
"Never said I'd be the one giving it to her."  
"Relax! I wouldn't leave you alone moblit! I'd take you along with me! I'll put you in a pocket like a small joey," She laughed sinisterly.  
"I hardly think that'd work Ms. Zoë." Moblit sighed, trying to settle her back into her seat. Levi rested his head back onto the seat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then wondered what Eren would be up to in this moment.  
"I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD JUST DO THAT TO ME!" Eren vented to Mikasa.  
"Well, he's a busy man..." she replied flatly.  
"He thinks he can waltz in and kiss me whenever he wants?"  
"Relax, it was just a kiss."  
"A kiss that he ran away from! You don't give happiness and take it away!"  
"I think you're over reacting. I'd be happy if I got a kiss."  
Eren sighed in frustration over Mikasas comment.  
"You just don't get it. We've been in this love limbo for months. He could be fucking someone random for all I know!"  
"So can you, you know."  
"... I don't want to," Eren muttered, feeling embarrassed.  
"You're not going to give him what I think you're gonna give him.... right." Mikasa growled angrily.  
"Uh, wow, no, I wouldn't. I just realized I'm late for uh, class! Bye Mikasa."  
"Hey wait!"  
Eren rapidly tapped his phone and sat on his bed frustrated and alone. Armin hadn't answered his phone in days. His parents weren't an option either. Eren was a mess over Levi. His heart ached for him, but he was sick of Levi running. Eren clutched his chest and looked at Levi's contact info.  
"How can I tell you?" He sighed, falling deeper into his sweet turmoil. As the moon rose into the sky. Levi dove deeper into night life. While the unforgiving sun kissed Erens warm skin sweetly. Eren adored when the suns heat would drape over his back. It's rich cloak made him feel loved. But even it's warmth couldn't replace Levi's. often times he felt his class became solitary. Armin wouldn't turn to look at Eren anymore. There were brief moments of small talk. But he always found an excuse to dodge Eren. It caused Eren to feel as if he himself were the problem. Whenever a small incident like this would happen. He'd have an overwhelming sense of guilt that hit his chest. Especially when he'd see Armin purposefully avoid him. He wondered what exactly he did to Armin. But Armin would never tell him directly. Even if he did tell Eren what was going on. He knew Armin would bend the truth. Erens heart split into two, over worrying about both men. Eren deeply missed Levi's voice. He wondered if it was all just by chance. Maybe Levi was just a perfect stranger.  
"Being a friend to Levi is better in a way. I think, right?" Eren mused, softly humming a tune. The heat coaxed Eren into sleep as he rested comfortably on his desk. After a few hours he felt something soft on his head. When he realized it was a napkin. He narrowed his eyes, shot up out of his seat, and stomped out the door.  
"LEVI." He growled, like a wild beast. Levi was in a separate classroom speaking to Annie about her mission. They chatted casually, before Eren snatched Levi's wrist.  
"I have business with this one." He yelled to annie as he yanked Levi away.  
"Have fun," Annie mumbled as she watched Eren drag Levi away. With each step, Erens grip tightened the further away they got. He had no intentions of fighting in front of a crowd today. Especially when he knew Levi detested giant crowds. When hardly a soul was insight. Eren slipped into a secluded hallway. Levi was unsure why Eren was so suddenly silent.  
"Of all the things you do, you had to go and do that." Eren mumbled.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You went and hurt me like some huge play boy asshole!" Eren exclaimed, squeezing Levi's wrist.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi barked, ripping his arm from Erens grip.  
"What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Eren snapped.  
"Excuse me? If I remember correctly I kissed your ass before I left."  
"Exactly! What? You think you can just come to my door step and play with me?"  
"What? Since when have I given that impression?" Levi scoffed.  
"When you toy and tease me like that. It drives me insane!"  
Eren slammed his hands onto the wall trapping Levi. He peered down at Levi who lifted his eyebrow. He crossed his arms looking unimpressed.  
"You got a lot of nerve doing that," Levi growled, looking Eren once over.  
"I have half a mind to trap you like this for a long while." Eren mumbled. The fresh scent of Erens cologne wafted into Levi's nostrils. It's alluring scent made him weak with lust.  
"In what way?"  
"The kind where I can lock you up in my heart and keep you from everyone else," Eren replied truthfully.  
"So you're taking me hostage? Mr. Jaeger that's a dangerous thing to do." Levi replied sweetly. There it was, Levi's delicious deep tone. The one that could make him shake and shiver. Just like that, Levi broke through one of Erens defenses. The shimmering sunlight illuminated Levi's skin. Even if Levi looked rough around the edges. To Eren, he looked soft, sweet and kissable.  
Levi's arms snaked around Erens neck pulling him down toward his level. Erens hands slid down the wall only to hug Levi's torso. Levi was putty in Erens arms. His hypnotic eyes made brought Levi's lips closer. And just as they were about to seal the kiss. Eren stopped Levi dead in his tracks.  
"Before Anything happens. You have to promise something to me." Eren whispered breathlessly into Levi's ear.  
"And what do I have to promise?" Levi mumbled on Erens neck practically kissing his tawny neck. "Promise to make me yours."  
"You want to be my faithful mutt?" Levi whispered between small loving pecks. After hearing Eren ask the words he longed to hear. He could feel his heart swell inside his chest. Hypnotized and adoring every minute of it. Levi continued to explore Erens body with his hands.  
"Please." Eren gasped, feeling his body burn up in heat.  
"When you beg like that it's hard to say no," Levi whispered lowly. Craving Erens lips, Levi couldn't resist. Their lips clashed, melting with each other's heat. Levi's balmy tongue slid over Erens. With each soft and slow lick. Levi dominated his mouth with his pure heat. Eren deteriorated into a puddle of mush. His senses were overwhelmed with Levi's sweet cologne. For hours, he could sit there latched onto Levi's lips. Though this time he craved for more than a mere kiss. He wanted more of Levi. More of something Eren wouldn't dare give to anyone else. His lips slid tenderly onto Levi's neck. A small peck evolved into A tempting lick. It soon rolled into teasing nibble. Realizing how much he wanted Levi. Eren marked Levi by softly biting his pale flesh. Levi tensed up as Erens teeth gradually bruised his neck. adoring the sweet release of his jaw. Levi exhaled slowly expecting Eren to stop. However, Eren had other ideas in mind. Groping the bulge between Levi's legs.  
"What are you doing," Levi huffed, wiping his mouth.  
"Just returning my love," Eren murmured delightfully. He knelt down, burying his face in Levi's crouch.  
"Can't I do something nice to you for a change?" He begged.  
Eren caught the pull of Levi's zipper between his teeth and met Levi's gaze.  
"We really shouldn't be doing this here of all places," Levi replied half heartedly. Eren ignored Levi's comment as he loosened his pants. Eren made up his mind even if he was a little intimidated by his size. Levi's pride was no match for Erens touch. It wavered with each soft kiss over Levi's underwear. Erens delicious warmth wound up Levi. His body ached from holding back for so long.  
"Eren," Levi grunted as he felt his hands wrap around his dick. Levi kept the protest up. Until finally breaking, when Eren slid his wet tongue and sloppily licked the head of his dick. Levi's back rested against the wall.  
"Fuck," he said gently, watching Eren kiss from the base of it to the tip once again.  
"Don't make too much noise, someone will hear you," Eren warned playfully. His gorgeous smile made Levi think ill thoughts. In that moment, Levi wanted to wreck his mouth.  
"We'll see, now be a good boy and put that pretty mouth of yours to work," Levi ordered. Eren burned up, feeling slightly embarrassed. He couldn't let Levi take over. At least on in this instance. He greedily stuffed Levi's thick hard cock in his mouth.  
"Fuck," Levi moaned as he sucked it sloppily. Despite feeling inexperienced and clumsy. When Eren felt Levi's hand caress his head. He closes his eyes and naturally took to stroking his cock. Eren wanted to know Levi's body like the back of his hand. Too addicted to stop, Eren continued to suck Levi off. His saliva dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. From the way Levi muffled his low moans. Eren felt tremendously gusty after he felt Levi buck his hips slightly. But it was Levi who took command before Eren could. He rode on a high feeling erens heavenly tonight. Eren squeaked as Levi's hand guided him. By now Eren gripped Levi's strong thighs. Levi's heart raced as His dick forced its way to the back of this mouth. It plunged and pressed through his virgin mouth at a rapid pace. He gorged on the sight of Levi's pleasured face. Soon Eren began to beg for him to pick up the pace. This feeling of wanting to be filled overwhelmed Eren. He moaned Levi's name and begged all on his own.  
"It's okay, please Levi, cum in my mouth," he tried to speak. But all it came out to be was hard slurps and muffled moaning. Though Levi didn't understand. The adorable pleading expression on Erens face explained everything. Eren felt Levi's ass as he built toward climax. "You want me to cum in that filthy mouth of yours?"  
"Mmf!" Eren shelled out.  
"I'm sorry pet, I can't hear you." Levi grunted, pulling his cock out of Erens mouth. Eren continued to stroke it edging Levi. He slid the tip across his lips and begged sweetly.  
"Please, Levi, don't make me wait. I only want to be filled with you," Eren purred quietly, before sucking him off again. Levi's body tensed as he could feel the climactic high consume him. He burst inside Erens hungry mouth. Making him swallow every drop that poured into his throat. Eren blushed drinking the salty liquid and stared up at Levi.  
"Did I do well?" He asked sheepishly. Levi tilted his head upward. taking a good look at Eren kneeling before him.  
"I don't mind doing this with you," he replied. Eren stood up feeling a bit embarrassed about the events that transpired. As Levi began to clean himself up with a handkerchief. Eren turned away and covered his face. Regret sank in after realizing what he'd done in a public area.  
"What are you doing?" Levi asked, curious as to why Eren wouldn't look at him directly.  
"We just did that in a public area! I'm freaking out a little," he shouted.  
"Speak for yourself, you weren't the one with his dick out."  
"Oh god, sorry. I-I just can't believe I did this in a public place. I don't know what came over me," he whined.  
"You're kidding me. Haven't you done this before?"  
"N-No, I haven't done that with anyone. It was my first time," he replied, embarrassed of the truth.  
"Mm..." Levi hummed in response.  
Eren noticed Levi's eyes light up with interest.  
"What."  
"Nothing," levi replied flatly. Eren shyly snatched Levi's hand and felt his face burn up. Levi then tugged him along away from the hallway.  
"Let's get out of here before someone notices," Levi sighed, knowing Eren wouldn't move on his own.  
"Where are we going?" He asked nervously.  
"To give you another first at my place," Levi replied bluntly.  
Eren face burned up immediately. He felt weak and nervous around Levi. But not once on the way to his place did he protest against anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter please leave a kudos if you want. i will try to update soon. I try to do it weekly. Thanks so much for reading! If you're done with this one. Feel free to check out my other stories! Happy reading!


	10. Promise me.

Loving him was different, It was clumsy, exciting, and awkward to say the least. He could have stopped. The pain was enough to tell him to give up. But Getting to know someone else's body was interesting. At least to Levi, Having slept with a woman at first. Levis hands slid over every bump and curve of eren. Levi explored every part of eren that he allowed him to see. Nervous but excited, eren felt unseasy. His face burned brightly as Levi pecked the flesh near his hardened cock. It was a new sensation to eren. Having someone other than himself touch him was enchanting. He'd chuckle and freeze up whenever Levi would touch him just the right area. Feelings spurred within eren as Levi ate his supple ass. He shook and shivered with every lick and smack of his lips. Face down onto the sheets eren buried his face in embarrassment. He muttered a sentence weakly and tried to take it back. Soft moans and spilled sighs made it hard for eren to speak clearly.   
"Are you alright?" Levi muttered.   
"Just nervous."   
"Then let's try something that will calm you down." Levi whispered. Eren could feel Levis weight lift from the bed. With a black sash in hand. Levi asked eren to sit up and close his eyed. Eren did so reluctantly and felt the silky fabric brace his eyes.   
"Does it feel tight?" Levi asked.   
"A little, nothing I can't handle." Eren replied. When he opened his eyes he felt oddly soothed by the lack of light.   
"Do you feel better?"   
"Oddly, yes. I mean, it's a little weird. But thank you for caring." Eren said, as his stiff body relaxed. Levis lips kissed the curve of erens neck. Goose bumps rose as levis teeth sank into erens tan skin. Not being able to distinguish levis next move. He was surprised by how mindful Levi was. It made eren restless and needy for more of his attention.   
"Just wreck me already!" Eren demanded  
"Well aren't you a greedy little shit?" Levi growled.   
"I don't know, this... this is my first time. Levi I'm going insane, I just can't stop thinking of... Uhm... well.... your..."   
"Hm? Did you lose your will?" Levi asked as he pulled erens head back.   
"I'll remind you about who's calling the shots here." Levi stated.   
"Yes sir." Eren replied excited by his authority. Eren adored being trapped like this by his lover. He felt something slip around his neck. A small snap and click indicated that it was a necklace of some sort. The pendant gave it away as eren felt it's ridges.   
"What's this?" Eren asked blinded by the sash.   
"It's a token of my affection. This states that you are and will be forever mine." Levi whispered into erens ear sweetly. Eren could hardly breathe. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. With no clear sentence in his head. He was filled with such pure emotion he could barely have control of his body. He nodded gleefully accepting levis offer. After levis proposal, erens mind went numb. They fucked like animals, skin clashing, teeth baring. Erens body felt as if it would break just from the moment Levi entered. The bed shook and the wall trembled as the headboard knocked against it. They fucked as if that moment had been their last. Having this moment meant the world to Eren and more. Feeling his strong body pressed against Levis was exhilarating. He felt safe, coddled and loved in his arms. It was heavenly to feel connected to someone in such a way. Being this close, this connected felt unreal and pure. The raw unfiltered emotion eren craved finally came through. Being bare and vulnerable to each other in such an act. Made eren believe they were the only two on earth.  
after all was finished and done it felt like a dream. After caressing levis cheek, he had a longing and vulnerable stare. Eren noticed the scar on levis shoulder. It never dawned on him to ask where it came from. But upon further inspection, Levi was covered in scars. He wasn't the clear skinned beautiful man he thought. Instead, he was chipped, scarred and somewhat lost. It hurt eren to think of Levi in pain. Scenarios shot through erens mins wondering what Levi was like before he met him. No ordinary student would have this kind of life of constant work right?   
"Are you alright?" Levi asked, after pressing his lips on erens forehead.   
"Just fine, I'm checking to see if you're real."   
"I am very much alive," Levi answered without any thought.   
"It seems like you almost died." Eren replied running his fingers over levis scar.   
"... I did, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. Dwelling in the past isn't worth it. Not when I can remember you in its place," Levi whispered.   
"So what you're saying is... you'd come back to me?"   
"even if I didn't remember you."   
"Then can we make a promise?"   
"Depends."   
"Oh come on, I'm being serious... I did just give my virginity to you." Eren whined.  
"I did as well."   
"You're telling me you haven't slept with a man?"   
"I'm as inexperienced as you, but that's what made it different."   
"You're right," eren sighed contently. His thoughts fluttered toward a promise.   
"Levi, will you come back to me."   
"Only if you promise to come back to me. Even if you come to hate me."   
Eren felt his heart flood with happiness. He nodded gleefully, The warmth of levis chest reassured eren. The lovebirds huddled together in a nest of warm blankets and low lights from the city. Up in the sky they truly felt untouchable. After closing his eyes, Eren drifted off into sleep. His dreams couldn't bring him the happiness he had when he was awake. Still, the sublime feeling waving through his body. Eren felt as if he truly found soul mate. However, the dreams of being with levi came to a bitter reality. Feeling the cool sheets and empty bed. Eren found himself alone in levis room. A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over to check the time.  
"4 Am... where did he go?"


	11. Midnight blues

Eren stood in front of a grand window payne overlooking the city. His slender fingers ran over the markings across his shoulders. He stood there tugging on his shirt to expose them. He stared at his reflection longly wondering when and if Levi would return soon. Having this love felt so sudden, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything more. Eren closed his eyes picturing levi caressing his neck. He remembered his soft lips, the warmth of his tongue and cool sensation right after they parted. It sent a shiver down his spine remembering it. After having his fill of the city, Eren roamed Levis apartment. The place smelled of sweet vanilla bean. It was orderly, nothing felt out of place unlike his home. Taking the steps downstairs, He noticed Levi wasnt much of the rich man he thought he was. Levi didn't have some lavish art or million dollar items. It felt as if he were trying to recreate a home. He adored it simply because it was Levis home. When entering the kitchen. A small box from a little cafe down the street sat there with a note.   
"Go ahead and eat this. Pain killers are in the medicine cabinet. Clean up when you're done. Did you sleep well? I don't exactly like leaving you how I did. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you to say goodbye. If it were up to me. Well, i'd stay. Work is annoying that way. ill come back to you. stay safe.  
-Levi "  
A smile spread across erens lips.  
"He'll come back to me." He said excitedly. Young and in love eren, went home and laid on his bed feeling satisfied. The taste of sweet cream lingering on his tongue. Meanwhile, Levi stood near erwins right side. A potential business partner wanted erwin attention. Levis menacing glare was enough muscle to keep them in line. A warehouse on the outskirts of town led them to the promise of cash. However pesky police in the area made the job difficult. They began to assume there was someone among them that was untrustworthy. The thought didn't suprise either Levi or Erwin. But it did sicken the men that knew of this rumor. In fact, they didn't seem to trust this new organization at all. To Levi, the new face felt all too familiar. Though he couldn't quite put peg her name. He studied her features wondering if she was someone whom he had spoken to. She wore contacts, had on what levi assumed was a brunette wig. Her skin was pale, but rippled in some areas like a burn victim. Her presence unsettled Levi.   
"Why erwin, i didnt know you going to be this cautious," the Woman commented.  
"If you want something, there are times to be reckless and times to be safe. I expect you to have some patience if you want something."   
"My patience does seem to be something everyone talks about." She mused.   
"Lets not look on our short comings and proceed with the place I have set." Erwin replied.  
"If I didn't know any better id have assumed there was something you wanted to protect."  
"With this job men are bound to be casualties. However, we dont have the man power to just throw their lives away needlessly."  
"You sound as if you have a lover. Erwin, having someone know you're involved with someone else... well, you know how it goes. They can never really stay now can they?" She said with a smirk. After that she took her purse and left.   
Erwin was disturbed by her last comment. Especially after hearing about the potential idea of armin being infatuated with someone else. After the door closed, Levi fixed his cufflinks and headed for the door.  
"Levi, a word?" Erwin said, as he folded his fingers together.   
"What do you want?" Levi replied, after he straightened himself out.   
"You don't think Armin is in love with someone else?" He asked seemingly hesitant.   
"In love?" Levi replied, thinking back on the incident that went under erwins nose. He thought of Armins confession and felt a bitter taste in his mouth.   
"If he was, you would tell me right?" Erwin asked, searching for an answer from Levi.   
"What would you do with the new information?" Levi asked in response to Erwins original question.   
"I'm not sure, I don't think I want to know. Id probably kill the person honestly. If i could i'd want to make him love me."  
Levi stared at Erwin for what seemed like an eternity. He had such an earnest smile. He fell hard for a boy who was in love with his best friend. What a sad small tragedy to live with. Levi stood there silently debating on whether to say it or not. He wasn't afraid for his life. Erwin was a strong man to begin with. He could have anyone he wanted. But Armins love was something that was unattainable in this moment. However Levi would make sure armins love would soon be Erwins. At least that is what Levi had hoped. He was in love, and so was Armin. But both were longing for someone that would never look at them. The harsh reality was hard for anyone to stomach. It was a burden that came with love. If eren no longer saw him the way he used to. It would be yet another dwelling thought before hed go to sleep. The womans last sentence also nestled itself comfortably in Levis mind. Would eren look at him the same if he knew what he had done? Would eren be fine with man whose hands are caked in blood and misfortune? Levi couldn't afford to dwell on his own thoughts. He had to care for others troubles in this moment. At times Levi felt the need to shield people in his own way. So, Levi did what he felt was best in that moment.  
"No, Armin isn't in love with anyone else. He can't be anyway even if he were," Levi answered quietly.  
"Really? Thats a relief to hear." He replied, visibly relaxed by Levis words. Erwin covered his face and sighed.  
"Im sorry to keep you here with my issues. I can't seem to trust anyone else."   
"Im your right hand, I do what I can to make things go smoothly." Levi replied truthfully, he turned toward the door once more. While cracking it open, Erwin notice Levi had a glow about him.  
"You seem different some how. Have you fallen in love too? Hanji told me you've been talking to someone."   
Levi silently cursed the four eyed bitch for speaking to erwin about his business. Time had passed too long for him to stay any longer. Levis phone rang breaking the silence.  
"Who knows.." levi said, before leaving the office. Love was in the air, wasn't it supposed to be beautiful? Levi wasnt sure of it. One thing he knew for sure, he wanted to give eren everything and more. The world felt lighter with him, lights dimmed in the background in comparision to his smile. How Levi could adore someone else was new. Every chance they'd talk on the phone was precious to eren. The love birds spent most of their time bare in each others arms. Tearing their clothes off piece by piece. Or they'd spent the other half of their time by each others side. Hanji and Armin had caught onto Levis rendezvous with his lover. Hanji would tease Levi about his need to check on him. But in the end Armin couldn't help but feel a little bitter. While Armin was treated like a colleague of his. Eren had hours, and Armin had seconds. Eren felt his warmth, while Armin could only smell his cologne. Eren, Eren, Eren, Armin knew he had told Levi he would fall out of love. But it proved to be too difficult of a task. He had to watch as his best friend had all the perks of Levis attention and more. Depression had the best of him and Eren didn't know it. He couldn't know about it. So he'd go to a small space within the club to express his feelings. He'd cry in the spot where he had confessed to Levi. Wondering why he didn't catch his eye before eren. Why couldn't he be the reason why Levi smiled? He wanted so desperately to have a love like his. He sometimes plotted Erens murder.   
"What kind of a friend am I?" Armin would stutter between heavy breaths. His tears softened the corners of his eyes and cut his skin. Crying could only do so much but that was all the action he could take. He wanted to be the one to crawl into a dark corner with Levi. He wanted to share kisses and bask under the moonlight. Armins lips trembled as he tried to hold back his emotions. His back pressed against the wall as he took a drag from his cigarette. The smoke bled from his nose calming him in that moment.  
"For such an innocent face. You really can surprise someone when you tell them you smoke." He heard a deep familiar voice tell him. As soon as Armin realized it was erwin. He looked away and hid his eyes.   
"Hello sir," armin said pitifully, being formal was all he could revert back to.   
"You can drop the sir, unless you're into that sort of thing. Erwin is just fine, i came out for a smoke. Mind if i join you?" Erwin asked politely.   
"Yeah, im just about to leave after this last one anyway," armin said, as he took out his lighter to burn another cigarette.   
"Mind if I..."   
Armin shook his head and lit up Erwins cigarette with the small flame.   
"Thanks." Erwin sighed after blowing out a large cloud of smoke. The comfortable silence was nice in the moment. Until Erwin tried to strike up a conversation with Armin.   
"Its a nice night isnt it?"   
"I guess..."   
"Sadly it doesn't let you see much."   
"Im thankful for that honestly.." Armin said with such angst. Erwin could tell the boy was off from his usual high. He wondered if this was because of a drug or someone else. Again the silence fell between the two. This time killing them both slowly. When it came to business, Erwin excelled in speaking. However, he wanted to know Armin on a personal level. To him, in that moment, it felt impossible. Armin felt completely blocked off. So, instead of topics, Erwin brought up people they both knew.   
"Hows working with hanji?"  
"Shes all well and good. A little much for me but shes nice," Armin replied truthfully.  
"And moblit?"   
"Can't think much of him."   
"I see, what about mike?"   
"His sense of smell is useful. You have a nice crew." Armin told Erwin.  
"Does that include Levi? Erwin snickered.   
"Of course! Hes very strong and reliable. Who wouldn't want to be under his command!" Armin exclaimed. After realizing he raised his voice he settled down. Surprised by Armin opening up over Levi. Erwin took another drag and finally felt a break through.   
"Then, do you want to accompany Levi and I on our trip to new york?" Erwin asked.   
"I-I couldn't. It really wouldn't be my place to come."   
"Nonsense, you'll get to know more clients that way. Besides, im sure Levi would appreciate the work ethic."   
"I think I might have to turn it down sir, uh I mean erwin. I haven't exactly been feeling well lately anyway."   
"Did you eat something?"   
"More like something ate my heart." Armin replied with a sigh.   
"I see..." Erwin replied silently, confirming Armins feelings. He felt guilty for not noticing sooner. But how could he have noticed? The dim light, the hair that draped over his eyes and his calm attitude. They all mislead the idea of Armin being sad.   
"Sorry, i made you uncomfortable. Didn't I?"Armin replied.   
"No, it's the opposite actually. I know what you mean. Being in love hurts, but its the sweetest drug that money can't buy."  
"I know, i wanted to try, but the man I love says he won't love me. He could at least acknowledge me instead of being so heartless. But, i guess being nice wouldn't help either." Armin sighed.   
"Its hard being in love with someone who might never look at you. It can only take a second or a few years. But love is funny and torturous that way." Erwin replied solemnly. Armin felt as if Erwin knew where he was coming from. He felt better knowing that Erwin was around to listen.   
"You seem like a great guy. Im sure anyone would be lucky to have you." Armin said, before puffing more smoke.   
"Anyone... you mean like you?" Erwin asked in a serious tone. The ash from Armins cigarette fell to the floor as he froze. He wondered if he had heard erwin correctly.  
"What?"   
"Thats what i would say if the person i was in love with stood in front of me."   
"O-Oh.. I see," armin replied dully. If it had been Levi saying that he would have died right there. Armins cigarette had finished, and the reality of the world came down.   
"With all due respect, I didnt find that funny. That wasn't a very nice joke to pull erwin. Its fine though, my cig is done and I have work. I'll see you around. Have a good night sir." Armin said flatly. He was annoyed with being toyed by the men around him. Erwin sighed knowing Armin was upset with him.   
"I never thought of Love as a game. If it is one to you. Would I be considered to play too?" Erwin thought as he stood outside.


	12. If love was a game, could I play with you too?

"what's his world like?" Eren said as he sat on the steps in front of his university. He sighed feeling left out. The feeling that everthing Levi had done was in secrecy. He always had someone calling him, speaking to him, and noticing him. Whenever eren would ask, Levi would reply with "work." But what kind of work? Why would he always dodge the question. It eventually made him depressed thinking about it.  
"Does he not trust me?" Eren thought as he stood up to go home. He had originally wanted to wait for Armin. But it seems he had other plans after all. It seems like he doesnt feel the need to be around lately either. When he noticed the marks on erens neck. He was noticably unsettled by them. He wondered how damaged he was from the rejection. Eren felt his happiness hurt his friend in some way.  
"Could it be he's been avoiding me too? This is all so confusing!" Eren said aloud to himself. The young adult passed by the cafe near Levis home. He sipped from his black straw and nibbled on it out of habit. It was something Levi never appreciated. But Eren adored the way he'd cringe. Nowadays, eren only bothered to go to Levis place to admire the building. He knew Levi never really spent his time there. But he longed to feel or have something of Levis to comfort him. While tapping away on his phone. Eren walked down the street with a keys in hand. He was surprised by how relaxed Levi was about giving him a spare. It seemed uncharacteristic of him. He wondered if it was okay to waltz in when he pleased.  
"I mean, I do cook sometimes, clean his apartment, do the laundry, and do /That/ with him. At least when im there," Eren mumbled, now biting the straw out of nervousness.  
"You know what? He wouldn't have given me the key if I wasnt welcome... right?" He said finally having the courage to go. Eren punched in the key code to enter the building. A man greeted him once he was inside the lobby. Eren nearly had a panic attack. But now that he was inside, he felt the need to follow through. Eren barrled through the elevator door and crashed into someone.  
"Ah! Sorry. I didnt notice you!"  
"I-Its quiet alright..."  
"Armin?"  
"E-Eren! Wow uh, fancy meeting you here!"  
"Since when do you come around here?" Eren asked.  
"I should ask you the same." He replied, knowing the answer.  
"The guy i talk to Lives here. Its kind of embarassing. But I really wanted to see him." Eren said, his cheeks reddening by the second.  
"I.. just came here for a job."  
"A job?"  
"Yeah, but I just turned it down." Armin lied, hiding a plane ticket behind his back.  
"Oh, thats a shame... hey, you could accompany Levi and I if its getting you down."  
Armins eyed narrowed in anger at first. But shame washed over and made him feel guilty.  
"I better not, a couple is ment to share some precious moments. Id only be in the way. Anyway, i have to go bye eren!" Armin said, before Eren could say another word.  
"Bye i guess.." he said as the elevator door closed. Eren awkwardly stood in silence until he was out and walking toward levis door. He used the key, opened the door just a crack to peek inside. Then took a breath and walked in. When he entered, he notice a tall muscular blond man staring at him in the face. He was handsome and his eyes were as blue as the sky. One looked just as confused as the other.  
"Uh...."  
"You must be one of Levis men right?" He said hesitantly.  
"One of Levis what?"  
"Shit."  
"He has other men!?"  
"Thats not what I meant I swear. Lets be calm about this..." Erwin said, trying to calm eren down.  
"Calm? Is Levi sleeping with others? Do they also have keys?!"  
"Erwin, whats with the noise. We should probably get going. Or that man isn't gonna finish himself off."  
"Finish himself off..." eren muttered in anger. Levi froze when he saw eren seething with anger.  
"What did you say Erwin?" Levi snapped.  
"I just asked if he was a part of-"  
"Hes not a part of this. I don't want him to be. Leave him out of it."  
"Out of what? Out of my boyfriend being a potential prostitute? Is that why you have so much cash?"  
"A prostitute?" Erwin said.  
"No i am not a prostitute. Now will you calm down eren!"  
"I will once you tell me!"  
"Eren, i dont want to nor do I have the time to explain this. I have to leave on a business trip."  
"A business trip, is that what you're going to call it? What is it Levi? Don't you trust me? Am i not enough?"  
"Eren, believe me, I don't want anyone else. Its complicated, I'll answer when its time okay."  
"If you dont wanna tell me. Dont bother calling when you're away either!" Eren shouted before he stormed out of his apartment.  
"Eren!" Levi called. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Sorry-"  
"Save it, he'll cool down. Lets get on with the mission."  
"You really know how to pick em Levi."  
"I know." He said softly, annoyed with how things panned out. Lately, eren had been persistant in knowing his personal life. It was only natural for a couple. But for someone to be close to Levi. It was difficult to have the words for Eren. What could he say?  
"Hey, your lover is a murderer, a wanted psychopath, a drug dealer. Oh and did he mention that there are people trying to kill him. If you get further involved you will be a potential target too." Levi sighed and felt the sting of erens silent treatment. Thr first day Levi figured eren would give in. After 2 missed calls. Then it came down to 5, a few voicemails, and depressed sighs. He memorized the voicmail recording and tapped impatiently waiting for eren to give up. Still, there was no reply. The three on the trip handled business as usual. They went to secret social gatherings, meetings, under the table deals. Armin felt truly happy in Levis prescence. Until he'd see him excuse himself to go outside to leave another message to Eren. New york was this lively and adventurous city. Yet all Levi could think of was coming home to eren.  
Armin and Erwin tried their best to comfort Levi. It made Armin feel insignificant when Levi wouldn't look his way. Sure he met some gorgeous men. Casually flirted with them, bring them into his room and have his way with them. But it irked him to know Levi didn't feel a pang of jealousy. Armin wanted to fill the void with anything. The pleasure they gave him was not enough. No matter how hot, sweaty and rough the sex was. He'd always scream Levis name when he came. He wished the scratches and marks were levis. He wanted to know what was so special about him. When he heard eren and Levi had a spat. He was kind of happy they disagreed with each other. Their love sickened him, it was too perfect. So perfect he wanted it for his own selfish desire.  
"So... Eren still isn't talking to you?" Armin asked to make himself feel better.  
"For the last fucking time yes. Hes intent on knowing this part of me. But i dont need his head on the line like mine." Levi snapped.  
"Sounds to me like you and eren are different people. Eren is stubborn, if you aren't serious and wont tell him. He will get angry and resent you Levi. You know, maybe its best you two break up. Especially since you want him to be safe." Armin suggested.  
"Break up?"  
"it shouldn't be that hard."  
"... Eren isn't just a toy to me like you think Armin. Aren't you supposed to be his friend?" Levi asked, looking disgusted.  
"Not if im in competition for your affection." Armin thought.  
"To tell you the truth, im afraid of losing him becuase of this. Thats why i don't want to tell him. Hes much more than a lover to me. If he said he would give me up. Id disappear within that instant. I love him that much." Levi said feeling his heart ache.  
"Why do you love him so much?"  
"The truth is, he isn't perfect. What more can I say?" He replied.  
"But im not perfect either. Why wont you love me?" Armin desperately wanted to say.  
"He'll have his time to cool off. Then he will come back to me." He said stared at his small phone. It hurt to see him happy with someone else. Silence killed him until his phone vibrated. He wanted someone to feel his pain. But taking it away with sex and drugs helped him cope. Armin couldn't stop this sickly obsession. He knew it was bad. He knew Levi wasn't his, but he couldn't quit. While Armim ached, Levi planned. He couldn't stand the thought of Eren ignoring him. When he returned, Levi went straight to Erens house. Eren secretly adored the way Levi chased after him. He had secretly saved levis voicemails. Craving his affection, wanting his touch, lusting for his attention. Knowing Levi wasn't playing around with his feelings made him feel secure. Eren was angry, but that all subsided into longing. Wishing levi wouldn't know he was too embarassed to apologize first. When Eren heard a knock on his door. He felt his heart drop thinking it could be Levi.  
"Should i pretend im not home? Should i answer? Should i tell him to go... No... I hate that thought," eren sighed, laying on his couch. He stood up and placed his hand on the door. He slowly opened it, surprised to find annie staring at him.  
"Annie?"  
"Hey, do you know if Levi is back." She asked.  
"Not really... its been 3 weeks."  
"And you haven't been talking to him?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Very well then, I'll take my leave," she sighed and turned away.  
"Wait, why did you ask me?" Eren said, as annie was walking away. She stopped and turned toward eren.  
"Isn't that obvious? Aren't you two an item?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"In our line of work, word gets around. Especially with a man who doesn't sleep around." She answered.  
"What do you mean by "our line of work" is it some kind of close circle?"  
Annie looked away and bit her lip.  
"You could say that.. anyway, if Levi hasn't told you yet. Hes doing you a favor, I wouldn't tell you either." she sighed.  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing really, if you don't know where Levi is. Ill be leaving now. If you see him, tell him I'm finished." Annie said before taking off. Eren stood there confused by her words.  
"Why is he doing me a favor?" Eren wondered, pressing his phone to his lips. Levi sat next to erwin tapping his phone. He chatted with Armin content with the seating arrangements. Levi rested his chin on his white knuckles. His patience being in the form of a 5 hour flight. Armin noticed this and sighed.  
"Oh, don't mind him. He just wants to go clear things up," Erwin said, noticing Armins discomfort.  
"Oh, yeah. I'd hate to have a relationship like that.." Armin said, stabbing levi with his words.  
"You'd be lucky to have a relationship at all with all the shit in your head. We're all in the im fucked up department. So yeah, shits gonna happen." Levi snapped.  
"Levi!"  
"Excuse my french, but I'd prefer it if Armin stopped asking about eren."  
"Whys that?" Erwin asked, looking at Levi. Levi stared at Armin for a minute.  
"No reason," He said as he narrowed his eyes and looked away.  
"Erwin, Love is such a funny game isn't it. You have the time of your life, you get frustrated, and gamble your heart away."  
"I'll say," Armin mumbled.  
"If love was a game, who would you ask to play?" Erwin asked, hoping for a serious answer.  
"Again with the game thing sir?"  
"Dont be so angry, just be honest."  
"... I'd ask the man in the man in charge of my heart," Armin said, without a doubt.  
"And who is that?"  
"Im not sure I can say it anymore." Armin whispered in erwins ear. He glanced over to Levi feeling guilty. He was beautiful. Even if he was infuriated by his prescence. It was difficult not to think of what erwin had mentioned the rest of the flight. When they landed, Levi pulled out his phone and walked in the opposite direction.  
"Levi? Where are you going?"  
"Sorry, I won't be leaving with you."  
"Very well then, have a good night levi" Erwin told Levi.  
"Good night." He said, before darting away from the two. Armin felt weak, he wanted to spend the car ride with Levi. However, he felt erwins hand press onto his back.  
"Lets go shall we?"  
"Y-Yeah," he replied hesitantly.  
Hanji waited, giddy for their arrival. She practically bulldozed the Erwin and Armin down.  
"Oh Armin you dog! Did you cozy up to your superiors?" She teased.  
"No, business as usual." He replied flatly, not amused by her remark.  
"You're acting like levi... speaking of bastard, where is he?"  
"Playing a game,"  
"Hm? A game?"  
"One I hope he wins," Erwin said, before entering the vehicle.


End file.
